Knights In Shining Armor
by ManarInMoon
Summary: After the events in New York, with Loki and the Chitauri, SHIELD had discovered someone of great interest, and they put none other than Tony Stark in charge of figuring out who she was, and where she came from. Why? Because she happened to own a suit of armor, very similar to his in design. What happens when his target comes to him? As the saying goes: 'Great minds think alike'
1. 1: A St-robbery

**/Seven things you MUST know before we start:/  
(BTW: Actress is Nina Dobrev)**

-1-Pepper left Tony at the end of Iron man two. Instead of kissing after arguing, she simply left as she said she would. SO: Tony is single.

-2-I wrote a Loki OC directly related to Tony's. MEANING: There is another avenger, named Snow.

-3-Snow: has leadership qualities, such as patience, intellect, and sympathy. She has certain abilities, due to touching a **stone** accidently as a child (Long Story), such as flying, creating force-fields, healing others and herself, reading emotions, **not** thoughts. She can also communicate with people in a realm she does not know the origin of.

-4-Snow is good friends with Tony, and the rest of the Avengers.

-5-As Thor said, Loki had fallen (In Thor 1), and was thought dead, Snow was the one to discover that, during that entire year, he'd been tortured physically, mentally, and emotionally, AKA **brainwashed** , into leading a war against earth and its people. She went to Asgard after the war had ended by the Avengers, and convinced the council to banish Loki to earth, instead of sentence him to **more** torture.

-6-On earth, Fury did not like this, but when Tony suggested that Snow and Loki were to stay with **him** in the tower, he agreed, and kept it secret from the rest of the organization.

-7-With time, Tony and Snow's friendship increased. And Tony and Loki become good friends.

XXXXX

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my characters: Snow and Brie, and the HUGE changes.**

XXXXX

 _"_ _Seven hundred per hour, ma'am,"_ Jarvis answers. Brie grins in excitement, tweaking at Tony's suit-boot-engine.  
"Damn…He really does spare no expense," she says to herself.

She was comfortable, in his lab, knowing he would be back in two hours or so. So she took her time, looking around as if in candy-land.

Then she retired to the main reason she'd broken into Stark's house.

She needed those engines, and didn't think asking him would work. She also wanted to see where he was on the Mandarin case.

Why?

Simply put, Brie's sister, Beatrice, had been missing for the past two weeks. She worked for a man named Aldrich Killian.

Lately, Beatrice had been telling Brie that her boss was up to something suspicious. They talked every few weeks, but when Brie did some digging, she did find some shady stuff.

She attempts to re-contact her sister, but hasn't been able to succeed for **two** weeks. She called up the company itself, and they noted that they had no knowledge of her sister's whereabouts.

She didn't believe a word. The Smith was fully convinced that they had her. That she found something she shouldn't have, and they took her.

The only lead, and the closest, Brie could follow was all the way in Rose Hill, Tennessee. And the last thing she could do in her financial state, was get a flight.

But there was another way.

Her suit was functional enough, but she didn't think it could go through a few hours in the air, unless the engines were better, and who other than the one and only Tony Stark to have what she needed.

When she'd heard on the news that he was coming to Malibu, where she lived, she was fairly excited, and had been planning to break in, whether or not her sister was in trouble.

So, hacking into Jarvis, which was surprisingly easy for her, she climbed out of her black, purple-lit, fairly flexible suit, allowing it to stand open near the window she'd come through.

"Ok-ay. There we go," she grins, hefting out the mechanism.  
"Uh, excuse me," a voice calls.

Her eyes widen, and heart races. She turns to see the man of the house himself by the door-way, staring at her intently.

Busted.

She hesitates. He wasn't supposed to be here this early.

Damn!

What would she do now?

"You're excused?" she says uncertainly, walking back from the table, wincing at her own words and wandering how in the world to get out of this one.

But she wasn't leaving without what she came for.

Tony steps into the room. A smirk grows onto his face. "Britany Smith," he says knowingly.

She smirks.

During the war with an army from outer-space, Brie was in New York, visiting a close family friend. When the Chitauri attacked, she fought back, in the suit.

She knew her appearance wouldn't go unnoticed, and she had a fairly good feeling that she'd caught the Stark's attention, as he caught hers all those years back, inspiring her to build her own suit.

"Brie's fine," she states, approaching him, both equally cautious.

He was in a tux, minus the jacket. So he **was** at work, he just left the meeting early, for reasons he was not proud to declare.

She was in a tight, black tank, and jeans, along with combat-boots to below the knees.

"Brie," he corrects himself. "I don't think we've formally met," he puts out his hand, she eyes it suspiciously, knowing exactly what he was playing at.

And she played along.

Brie put her hand out, Tony snatched it and pulled her into him. She hurriedly retorted with a quick spin, and elbow to his face.

It hit, but not hard enough to break anything, simply causing him to stumble back to his knees as she re-approached him, one leg swinging before he hastily caught it.

She smirked, jumping and twirling her other foot, slapping him across the face as she herself fell flat on the ground, quickly jumping up.

Tony eyes her in disbelief, but gets up, fists raised.

She mimics his stance. "You're rusty, Stark," she draws in amusement.  
"I'm just warming up," he says, already out of breath.

He lets her take the first shot, and manages to evade it, giving a hefty punch to the gut. She avoids another to the face and slips him off his feet. He falls near a table, and she quickly climbs onto him, snatching his arm and pulling a device from her back.

She pins his arm to the table's metallic leg using the cuff-like device. She then rises as the Stark comprehends his situation, eyeing the magnet-cuff in utter confusion.

He turns to her warily. She chuckles. "This is what happens when your suit barely allows you any motion. Hand-to-hand combat becomes a thing of the past, until you need it," she smirks, walking back to the desk as he watched her intently, cursing his lack of exercise.

"Uhh, you're absolutely right," he retorts carelessly as he tried to rid himself of his hold. She turns to him once more.  
"Don't bother, honey. I'll pull it off when I leave," she assures, fiddling with his computer.  
"Jarvis!"  
"Got him too. I mean, it wasn't easy. But honestly, I expected it to be…harder," she draws, fully concentrating on the screen. "Figured you'd look into it, what with Happy and the bombing," she says, eyeing the files the Stark had pulled up regarding the Mandarin.  
"How do you-"  
"Because I'm awesome. Right Jarvis?"  
 _"Absolutely, miss Smith,"_ Jarvis replies happily.

Tony starts to panic, seeing as how she had all routes closed. His only hope was getting that cuff off.

But he was also curious. He'd have thought she was here to rob him, considering her history, so why was she looking into the files? He wanted to find out.

"Okay, so…what do you want with Happy?" Tony asks warily. She turns, furrowing her eyebrows at him.  
"Nothing. Look. I know this all seems…really weird," she laughs, "but, trust me, I come in peace. Just need a few things."  
"Really? For what? Maybe I can help you," he offers coyly. She grins at him.  
"Mmm, as tempting as that **is** , I don't think so. **But** …" she approaches him once more. He stills in concern. She crouches down beside him. "Next time we meet; it won't be as painful. Promise," she winks. He eyes her in utter confusion, unable to read her.

She walks back and into her slim suit, and he watches as she heads to the desk and picks up one of his motors. "Bye, Jarvis!" she speaks through, headed to the window.  
 _"Goodbye, ma'am,"_ Jarvis replies.

She stops by the window and turns to Tony once more. She raises a fist, and the cuff comes off, flying into her arm and releasing the Stark's hand, shocking him slightly.

He watches her fly out, and attempts to process what had just happened, coming to no avail.

Especially when, a mere few hours later,

he was paid a dreadful visit.

XXXXXXXXXX


	2. 2: Clashing Tides

Hours later, Brie's in the air, on her way to Rose Hill. Barely out of Malibu, she gets a notification from Jarvis that Tony's life was in danger.

Upon hearing this, Brie curses under her breath, and turns around.

She'd seen the news. She'd seen when Tony flat out invited the Mandarin to his house. She knew the idiot would get himself into uncomprehend able trouble, and that was why, during her hacking to Jarvis, which took a whole day by the way, she securely hid the program that would keep her notified.

Why?

Simple. She considered the Stark her role-model in sophisticated, creative builds. But her role-model happened to be a fairly reckless person. If she could help, she would, only because she knew he'd bode the future a little brighter.

She needed that motivation.

"Where is he, Jarvis?" she asks in haste.  
 _"Thirty feet beneath the waters,"_ Jarvis replies.  
"Shit!" she zooms forward.

When the building comes into sight, disintegrated and falling apart, she stops for a moment, taking it in, before targeting Tony's location beneath.

She dives.

As fires rose above, and debris tumbled into the foggy waters, she glimpsed the light from his suit, rushing forward with her improved boots.

His hand was reaching out, she could see, as his body trapped within the wreckage. She rushed to grab it, taking hold of it firmly, boosting the rockets to push them both out.

Finally so, Brie notes he lied limp in her hold. She reaches the nearest piece of land, and tumbles onto it.

Brie then stands to her feet, exiting her suit and rushing towards his suit lying on the floor. "Jarvis, open the suit," she demands. The AI does as told, revealing Tony's unconscious, water-drenched form. She panics.

Brie takes hold of his face, shaking it slightly. "Wake up. Tony, wake up!" she shouts. Nothing happens. Her eyes widen. She feels for his pulse…

Nothing…

"…No. No. No. No…" she breathes frantically. Brie positions his head. "Okay. Okay," she tells herself, placing her hands flat on his chest, ignoring the arc-reactor. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven," she counts, pushing with every digit. She then places her lips on his after opening them, breathing in.

Several tries later, he rises with a jolt into her arms, gasping for air. She takes hold of him to steady him. "It's okay. It's okay," she tells him, and herself, rubbing his head that lied on her shoulder, till he lost conscious once more.

"Tony?" she calls, feeling him go limp again. "T-" she takes hold of his head and raises it to her face, sighing in relief upon realizing he was just out cold.

She lies him back into his suit. "Jarvis, close it up and follow me," she tells.  
 _"Yes, ma'am."_

XXXXX

In less than two hours, they arrived into the snowy weathers of Rose Hill.

They land semi-gracefully outside a barn that belonged to that same family-friend she went to visit in New York. Ben Parker owned the property, him and his wife, May, and nephew, Peter.

Brie hadn't checked in with them recently, but being so close with them, she'd managed to put in a few of her inventions, which the nephew loved, into the barn, making it a good detour for her when headed to New York.

She waltzes in, Jarvis following as she flipped the light-switch on. _"Ma'am…I think I may be malfun…ctio…n…ing,"_ Jarvis states, stumbling in place. She widens her eyes, snapping to him.  
"Let Tony out!" she shouts. Jarvis hurriedly complies. Tony falls into her arms, still unconscious.  
"Offf," she lets out in exhaustion, pulling to put him on the couch as the suit falls back onto the floor with a thud.  
"Brie!" exclaims a young boy's voice.

Brie freezes, tilting her head from behind Tony's form. Her mask pulls up.

"Peter?" she asks in shock.  
"Oh my god!" Peter utters, eyeing Iron Man intently. She ignores him and shuffles back to the couch, shoving Tony onto it.  
"Ughh, my back!" she whines, wondering what in the world the Stark ate.  
"Oh my god! That's Iron Man!" Peter exclaims from behind her.  
"Duly noted," she utters sarcastically. "Peter, close the doors." He doesn't hear her as she pulls up Tony's legs onto the couch.

Noting no sound, she turns irritably. "Peter!"

"Right! Sorry!" he scuttles off, shutting the doors of the barn with little ease.

Once done, Brie straightens from positioning the Stark onto the couch. She walks to where she'd placed a suit charger pod, and exits her armor there, allowing it to charge.

She turns to Tony once more, looming over him as he slept, eyeing him with both frustration and admiration. She pulls over a blanket from the couch's arm, fanning it onto him. The bruises on his face seemed to mock her.

She rushes to her desk, pulling out the first aid kit from a drawer. She then turns back to the Stark, smirking at Peter's dazed form by the doors. "Star-struck, Pete?" she asks in amusement.

Peter eyes her in utter bewilderment. "I just…I…Iron Man!" he simply lets out, approaching her as she opened the kit. Brie pulls out a cloth and adds some sanitizer. She softly reaches out to the Stark's face, gently wiping down the blood.

"What happened to him?" Peter asks worriedly. She exhales.  
"He was being an idiot. I saved his ass," she tells simply, smirking at the thought of Tony hearing them. Peter widens his eyes at her.  
"You saved Iron Man!" he exclaims, causing her to laugh slightly.  
"Yeah, I did," she grins. "What are you doing here, kid?" she then asks. Peter snaps out of his excited-daze.  
"Oh. Um. We were attending one of uncle Ben's friend's wedding. They're with him now," he explains. Brie takes it in, nodding contently.

After cleaning his wounds, Brie insures he's tucked in warm, then turns her attention to his dysfunctional armor.

With help from Peter, she hefts it onto her work table, studying its form and attempting to identify where the problems were. Once done, she and Peter worked to fix what little they could so the suit would fly once more.

The system was down, and that would take time to pull back up again.

About fifteen minutes later, Tony starts to come to, or so it seemed. He was mumbling in his sleep, causing Brie and Peter to turn to him warily.

"N…no…" he whispered, face crunching as if painfully. Brie pulls away from the desk and approaches him in concern.  
"Is he having a nightmare?" Peter asks in concern.  
"Think so," Brie replies uncertainly.

She scoots beside the Stark, placing one hand on his shoulder, and the other on his cheek, applying the smallest of pressure to awaken him calmly. "Tony," she calls. He doesn't hear her, and continues to mumble. She calls again. His eyes snap open, evidently panicked. She pulls back just as he jerks up, panting heavily.

"Hey! Hey! Tony! Look at me," Brie tells as his eyes dart all around the room. She takes hold of his face, forcing his eyes to hers. He freezes. "Easy," she tells.

A moment passes, her eyes locked intently with his, causing her heart to race involuntarily.

Tony's brows then furrow, and he eyes her as if he'd seen an alien, but he calmed somewhat, causing her to pull her hands back, and turn to Parker.

"Peter. Water," she tells. Tony snaps to him warily, causing he thirteen-year-old wearing glasses to panic internally, his mind taking a moment to process the demand whilst gripping his cool. He steps forward, then halts and moves in the opposite direction, backing out of the barn in a rush.

Tony eyes around frantically. Once Peter is out of sight. Brie turns to the Stark.

"Nightmares happen often?" she asks in sympathetically. Her question confuses him further.  
"How…Where?...Why!" he stumbles for words, struggling to comprehend.  
"The Mandarin's men paid you a visit, because you stupidly **told** them to," she glares as he processes, slowly recalling what had happened. "They bombed your house. I saved your dumb ass," he cocks an eyebrow at her, "and here we are. That's the 'how'. As for 'where', we're in Rose Hill. And 'why', because the world thinks you're dead, and until we take the Mandarin down, it's best to stay that way. Any more questions?" she smirks. Tony wears a still, perplexed look on his face.  
"…You saved me?" he asks in confusion, remembering close to nothing of that.  
"You're welcome," she retorts, grinning. He wasn't exactly thanking her.

Peter scurries back into the room, re-attracting their attention. He frantically, and quite nervously pushes the glass of mineral water to the Stark.

Tony takes it, eyeing the boy quizzically. "Who's this?" he asks Brie.  
"This is Peter, nephew of a friend," she replies.  
"Mister Stark, it is such an honor! You may not remember, but you saved my life once, two years ago, during the Expo incident," Peter says joyfully. Brie smiles at the boy's expression. Tony nods nonchalantly, still not fully aware.

His open suit on the table grasps his attention. His eyes widen. "What are you doing to my suit?!" he exclaims, rising to his feet and approaching it. Brie grins slightly from the accusation, strolling towards him casually, Peter following with a skip in his step.

"Well, the piles of falling rock from your dismantled house certainly didn't serve it well," she draws, brushing a hand across the desk's surface as he eyed his armor sorrowfully. "I'm recalibrating the system, getting it back on track. It might take a while. Fortunately, I have something that'll keep us busy," she grins. Tony turns to her in confusion.

She walks past him to her computer on the opposite desk, next to the pod where her suit lied. She tabs a few keys, and touch several spots on the semi-decent holographic screen.

Brie pulls up a picture, as Tony goes to stand by her, of Chad Davis, former-soldier, suspect of bombing a nearby site in town, and was rumored to work for the Mandarin.

Of course, Tony already knew that. The Mandarin wasn't Stark's problem, it was the government's, until one of the bombings severely hurt Happy, his good friend and head of security. Investigating the crime-scene himself, using the security cameras to see the full incident, Tony notes that, as he struggled for breath, Happy pointed intently at something on the floor.

And it was then that he'd found the bombings' occurrence itself awfully suspicious.

Peter stands in the background, fiddling cautiously with the suit. He was awfully smart for his age, and Brie encouraged this greatly, teaching him whenever she could about the laws of mechanics and physics. Safe to say the kid knew what he was doing. Tony doesn't notice his fiddling.

"Remember him?" Brie asks the now concentrated Stark about the soldier. He nods. "Good. Now, you think that he worked for the Mandarin, right?" she asks.  
"Yeah," Tony replies, slowly grasping at the fact, currently, he was, seemingly, under no threat, even though the woman before him had attempted to rob him, what he would assume, mere hours ago.  
"Wrong," Brie states, re-attracting his attention. He furrows his eyebrows at her. "It's a crazy story, but hear me out. Do you know a man by the name of Aldrich Killian, smug little bastard?" she asks in evident despise. Tony thinks for a moment.  
"It… **sorta** rings a bell. Why?"  
"He's founder of the A.I.M," she notes.  
"That definitely rings a bell," he smirks, ironically, and almost unwillingly, observing her features intently.  
"Supposedly, he's been researching ways to help the disabled… **heal** , somehow. He was disabled himself once, and hell-bent on changing that…My... **sister** …worked for him for a couple of months," Brie almost painfully says. He notices. "Long-story-short, I think he went as far as human-experimentation. I know you looked into the Mandarin bombings. They're pretty suspicious, aren't they?" she asks coyly.  
"…Yeah," Tony replies, attempting to note what she was getting at whilst still accepting the fact that she knew so much.  
"What caught your attention?" she asks. It takes him a moment to pull his concentration from studying her, and into her seemingly important questions.  
"Well, the… **temperatures** , of the bombing, and the victims themselves, seemed pretty off," he offers tensely. She nods happily, admiring the fact that he'd picked it up.  
"Exactly."  
"So, you think they're connected?"  
"That's what we're here to find out."  
"Right. We." Tony notes sarcastically. She turns to him suspiciously.

Okay, time out. Again. This woman had attempted to rob him. And afterwards, evidently kidnapped him, after claiming she'd saved him.

Whether or not he believed her, the Stark worked best alone, or with people he knew. He didn't know her, just her facts. Moreover, he didn't trust her.

"Look. Brie. I appreciate you saving me, but I'll take it from here," he smiles, unintentionally annoying her. She hides it with her own smirk. Peter watches warily.  
"Mmm, that's not how this is gonna go, Tony," she draws seductively, or at least he thought it was. His eyes fall to her lush lips for a mere second before pulling back to her eyes intently.  
"It's dangerous," he tells.  
"You don't think I know that?" she retorts, seriously this time.  
"Then why are you getting yourself involved? Boredom?!" he asks in mock. This time, her anger shows.

Brie approaches him, stopping a foot away. He stood his ground, eyeing her in slight confusion and hesitance.

"My sister's been missing for **two** **weeks** ," she says, causing the Stark's eyes to widen, as well as Peter's. "I'm not helping you, Tony, you're helping **me**."  
"Trice is missing?!" Peter exclaims. Brie turns to him, having forgotten he was there.  
"Yeah," she breathes tiredly.

All too Suddenly, Tony's mind seems to fade.

XXXXX

Coming to, the first thing Tony catches is the sound of birds singing. His brows furrow, and eyes slowly flutter open. It takes a moment for his sight to adjust to the light, soon found to be sunlight, as he stared up into clear skies.

His senses return and it feels as though he was lying on grass. Tony sits up, eyeing around in utter confusion, where, for miles, there was nothing but grass, and a sole tree opposite him.

Tony rises to his feet, slightly off balance. He strolls to the great tree warily.

"Tony!" a voice exclaims. The Stark turns from staring out into the horizon in confusion, to find Snow (CRYSTAL REED), hurrying towards him.

She engulfs him in a tight hug. It shocks him a bit, but he returns it in confusion. "Oh my god! Are you okay?! What happened?!" she asks warily.  
"I…I'm fine. Don't worry…about me-is this the valley?" he asks suddenly, referring to Snow's claim of possessing the ability to communicate with others in an unknown territory. She rolls her eyes at his untimed question.  
"Yes. What happened, Tony?" she questions seriously.  
"…Well, Ieee made an enemy, you might say," he winces, recalling the scolding he got from both her and Loki for the stunt he pulled with threatening the Mandarin on live tv.

After Loki's execution was declined on Asgard, with the help of a suspiciously caring Snow, Loki was, instead, banished to Earth, as punishment for attempting to invade it, the council refusing Snow's original claim of Loki subjected to brainwash for the year he was thought missing.

Once hearing what Snow and Thor had done behind everyone's back, Fury fought strongly against it, even though Snow insisted that she would handle it, that he'd be living with **her**.

After a heated argument, Fury's problem decrease to the idea of containing Loki, should he slip. So, because Snow was a good friend of Stark, having fought side by side during the war, he told Fury they'd be staying with him, to keep an extra eye, and stating that the tower was more secure.

Eventually, and reluctantly, Nick agreed.

They'd been living together for nearly a month now, all content with keeping it civil, though it was fairly difficult at first, what with Loki's emotional state due to the grand changes in his life, it soon died down, growing a friendship between the three that was starting to blossom.

Snow cocks an eyebrow at Tony's words. "Anyways, it might be…a while before I can come back…Best he thinks I'm dead till I can figure out how to deal with him," he repeats Brie's words, intent on reassuring the White across him. "But don't worry, we're working on it," he says.  
"We?"  
"Long story. How've you guys been?" he asks worriedly.  
"We're fine-"  
"You sure? Loki behaving himself?"  
" **Yes** , Tony," she defends.

The Stark knew well that there was more between those two than they led on. In fact, had Loki not descended to earth, Tony would have tried his luck with Snow. She was a good person, genuinely. Smart, sophisticated, and madly brave. She had a way with words that convince a nation to stand down. He admired her greatly. He still does, but since Loki, those feelings had to automatically decrease to a sense of mutual respect.

You'd think he'd given up too quickly, but everyone knew that the White held a soft spot for Loki and vice. Tony never would have won that battle, and he was smart enough to know it.

"Tell me where you are. I'll come help," Snow tells determinedly.  
"No. I'm doing this on my own," he tells firmly. He would get no one else involved in the consequence of his mistakes.  
"Bu-"  
"Snow. It's not open for discussion. I'll be fine! I have...help," he says weirdly, confusing Snow further. "I'll be back before you know it," the Stark insists seriously.

A long moment of silence passes as she glares intently, and he glares back, utterly serious. She then sighs tiredly, trusting he was capable, but still concerned.

"…Okay…Just…be careful," she tells worriedly. He smirks.  
"Always am."

XXXXX

"Tony!" Brie calls a second time. He snaps to her, shocked. "You alright?" she asks suspiciously. He furrows his eyebrows. "You sorta zoned off, for, like, a **full** minute," she says weirdly.

So he was back. That was an odd experience.

"Uhh, yeah. No. I'm fine," he dismisses, further arousing her suspicions.  
"What was that?" she asks seriously. He rolls his eyes at her persistence.  
"Just…a friend with creepy powers," he gives tiredly.

Realization falls upon her. She smirks. "Snow?" He eyes her weirdly.  
"Ooh! Snow! Oh, she's so powerful!" Peter exclaims happily.

Brie held a complicated past. Nowadays though, all she had was time. And in the time that was not spent inventing stuff, or working at the garage she owned, she was looking stuff up. The good stuff, stuff like details about the newly found Avengers, and all she could find out about them.

She shared the cool, not so dangerous stuff with Peter. Just Peter. Her sister wasn't very open to her habits. And she wasn't close enough with anyone else to share.

Tony turns to Peter in shock, then Brie once more.  
"How'd you know?" he asks, utterly bewildered.  
"I know a lot of things," Brie declares proudly. Tony cocks an eyebrow at her. There was that tone again. "More than I should," she smirks mischievously, fairly liking the evident effect she had on the Stark. Tony knows she's teasing him, and plays along. The two had a bad habit of bad-timing.

"Really?" he asks in amusement, subconsciously inching forward.  
"Mmhm," she draws, also taking a step forth, locking eyes intently with his. It was as if they were challenging one other, to see who'd give in first. And when Tony saw she wouldn't back down, he was as impressed as he was aroused.

Peter smirks knowingly at them from behind Tony's suit. Brie catches his eyes. She cocks an eyebrow at him as Tony turns to look as well.

"What're you looking at, brat?" she questions.  
"Nothing," Peter notes quickly, pursing his lips like he'd been caught doing something wrong, and found it funny. He turns his gaze to the suit as the two adults across him smirk.

Tony turns to Brie once more, curiously wondering the nature of the relationship between her and the young boy. He liked the way they spoke. More specifically, he liked the air of playfulness she put between them.

"So, what's the play?" Tony asks, getting back to topic. They still stood fairly close. Brie turns to him.  
"First, we'll go to where the bombing happened. Then we'll pay **Mrs.** Davis a visit," she notes.  
"Okay. Let's go," he nods, amused by the fact of the partnership, yet, still reluctant about it.  
"Not yet, pretty boy," she smirks. He cocks an eyebrow at her. "Your celebrity life puts us in jeopardy. You need a disguise," she tells.

Immediately, Tony's memory clicks to the fact that Loki was fairly capable of, literally, magically making creating a disguise, considering it awesome, and quite useful in that moment.

He then grimaces at the fact that Brie was right, always somewhat regretting exposing his identity to the world.

"Come on," she beckons. Tony heads to follow, and stops short when he alas spots Peter by the suit.  
"Hey! Kid, don't touch that," he tells. Peter widens his eyes warily, snatching his hands away. Brie turns as well, placing a hand on her hip.  
"Relax, Stark. He knows what he's doing. I taught him," she winks at Peter, who then grins sheepishly.

Tony is fairly hesitant, but doesn't argue, knowing the background-reading he'd done on Brie and her suit. At least he trusted she was smart, though he'd half-suspected someone else had built the suit for her before.

Shutting the door on Peter and telling him to stay put, Brie leads Tony into the house. Surely Ben and May wouldn't mind her borrowing some clothes for Tony freakin' Stark.

She rummages Ben's closet uncomfortably, thanking god the man was somewhat fit. She hands Tony a pair of fresh clothing, and a cap.

Coming out of the room minutes later, he notes the long, leather jacket the Smith had now had on. He furrows his eyebrows. She leads him out the house and into the snow-covered clearing, on their way to the roads. The cold slaps them across the face, and their feet crunched against the coated grounds with every step.

She notes he's observing her, and smirks, knowing he was confused by the coat. "What?" she asks.  
"…Nothing. Just…didn't think long-leather jackets were your thing," he notes casually.  
"Like you know me so well," she states in amusement. He smiles in agreement. " **But** , you're not wrong. It's not my style. It is, however," she shoves her hand into one of the two, large pockets on the side, "very practical," she grins, pulling out a metallic, below-elbow glove, handing it to him.

He takes it, eyeing it quizzically. He notes the material, smart choice, and the fact that it was a force-blaster, much like his, but slightly lesser quality, and fairly less protective.

And soon enough, impressment shows in his eyes, causing her to jump internally at the fact that Tony Stark was checking out her build.

Again, he doubted the situation. " **You** made this?" he asks.  
"Mhm," she replies proudly. He smirks.  
"It's…pretty cool." Tony hands it to her once more, after debating keeping it for himself. "You expecting a fight?" he asks.  
"You never know. Here," she hands him a gun. He hesitantly takes it. "You know how to use it, right?" she asks.  
"Uh, yeah," he replies, pushing it into the coat she gave him. "Just not my first choice."  
"Me neither."

XXXXXXXXXX


	3. 3: Boiling-Hot

"And here we…are," Brie notes warily. Her and Tony had just arrived at the bomb-site. Ruins of a building, walls decorated with memoirs to those who had passed,

but,

most distinctly,

 **shadows** ,

printed against the walls that still stood.

The shadows of those who had passed.

Tony and Brie grimace at the sight, eyeing around intently.

"What's the official story here?...What happed?" Tony asks. Brie inhales uncomfortably.  
"Well, folks say Davis went crazy and made, you know, a bomb. Then he blew himself up, right here," she says coldly, brushing her hand against one of the shadows.  
"Six people died, right? Including Chad," Tony asks, coming to stand beside her. She nods. "That doesn't make any sense," Tony whispers to himself. Brie nods again.  
"It's the shadows, right? There's only five," she states.  
"Yeah."

Brie chuckles slightly. He observes her curiously. She locks eyes with his. "People say the shadows are like marks of the souls, going to heaven," she says, shaking her head at the thought. "Except Chad. He went to hell. That's why he didn't get a shadow…But you and I know better…"

Tony's eyes falter around. He feels his chest clench at the sight of the crater. It distinctly reminded him of one thing…

…the **wormhole** …

His heart rate increases all too quickly, and eyes tear up in excruciating pain.

Brie hears his loud, heavy breathing, and warily turns to him. "Tony?" she calls, lightly touching his upper-arm. He flinches from her, putting a hand out, refusing to make eye-contact.  
"Just-" he exhales painfully, rushing away and removing his hat.

Shocked and fairly concerned, Brie follows after him. Tony heads far enough from the site, tumbling onto the nearest curb, the cap falling beside him. She hurries to his side as he buries his face in his palms, attempting to calm himself, or at least breathe straight.

Brie panics. She doesn't know what to do. But her thoughts collect themselves, and she tries to get his attention, now well aware what was happening to him.

"Hey! Tony. Look at me. Look at me!" she tells, trying to pull his arms free. They fall, and he eyes around frantically as if for escape.

But how would he escape?

How would he escape his mind?

He feels Brie's arms wrap around his form, rubbing up and down his back and resting his head on her chest.

"It's okay. It's over. They're gone, Tony. You closed it. They're not coming back. It's over. It's over," she says, worrying out of her mind.

She was so worried, it hurt, and she couldn't understand why.

Slowly, Tony eases down, thoughts invaded by the Smith's pointed words, and the warmth she radiated onto his cold self, and fearful heart.

He squeezes his eyes shut, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

For so long, he'd been trying to hide it. To push past the pain.

To **fight** it.

But his battles were in vain.

In that very moment though, his guard fell. He let the pain in.

He let it in,

and it passed.

In that moment, it seemed,

it felt **safe** to let it in.

Feeling him still in her hold, Brie pulls back, taking his face between her palms.

And the minute their teary eyes locked,

something happened.

Their minds could not comprehend what it was,

but their hearts could.

It was so strong, and heavy.

This feeling.

 **Towards** one another.

As if they'd found something…

…As if they'd found each other…

Brie wiped away his tear softly with her thumb, swallowing the lump in her throat.

Their heads leaned closer, and foreheads touched, resting against one another so naturally.

And because so, it pinched them each with a sense of wariness, and uncertainty.

"…We should…" Tony starts, somewhat reluctantly.  
"Yeah," Brie smirks, looking away.

He removes his hand that was resting on her knee, and she pulled her arms back.

Brie's eyes catch sight of the cap. She takes it and he watches her intently, softly smiling as she ruffled it from snow, then placed it on his head.

Tony rose to his feet, and offered her his hand. She took it, the feel of his touch unnervingly warm.

"So where to?" Tony asks, hand lingering on hers before she ran it up his arm and held it instead. He cocks an amused eyebrow at her as she acted casual. Tony plays along and bends his arm up to hold hers, walking side by side like a couple.  
"Mm, this way," she muses.

Brie leads them to a small, lively pub. Arriving at the door, Brie notes a woman passing by. The wind blew her short, brown hair aside, revealing the side of her face that seemed **burnt**.

Brie furrows her eyebrows as the lady smirks at her, walking past them.

"After you," Tony speaks. She turns to see him holding the door open for her. She smirks.  
"Such a gentleman." He smirks too.

Brie enters, and Tony follows. They stop short, eyeing around the crowded room till their eyes landed on a blonde woman, seated alone on a table, a broken look in her eyes as her fragile hands fiddled with an army tag, most likely her son's.

They approach her. "Mrs. Davis?" Tony calls. The lady looks up at them, confirming her name. "Mind if we join you?"

She eyes them with little interest, nodding. "Free country," she says. Brie smiles.  
"Sure is," she utters, taking her seat and Tony following suit.

"Alright," the lady calls. "Where would you like to start?" she asks.  
"We just wanna say we're sorry about your loss," Tony notes. Brie nods, eyeing the woman sympathetically.  
"Yeah…We wanna know what you think happened," she says.

The lady falls back in her chair, pain flashing across her face. She then pushes a bundle of papers in front of them. "Look, I brought your damn file. You take it. Go," she says.

Brie and Tony share a confused look.

"Whatever was in here, he wanted no part of it," she continues.

Tony reaches and opens the file, ensuring that Brie could also see its contents as he flipped through the pages.

"Clearly, you're waiting for someone else," Tony notes. He turns to the woman as Brie studies the file closely. "Huh? Supposed to meet someone here?" he asks.  
"Yeah," the lady notes warily.

As the two took in the file's contents,

Brie's assumption was confirmed.

A suitability file, with names of many former soldiers. They were being estimated, by MIA, aka, AIM. Nothing good.

She was right.

Brie feels horror strike her heart. Tony turns to the lady. "Mrs. Davis, your son didn't kill himself. I guarantee you, he **didn't** kill anyone…Someone used him," he tells, utterly serious. Brie is too concentrated on the file, and what its existence meant.  
"What?" the lady asks, voice soar and eyes tearing up at Tony's opposing-to-all-else words.  
"As a weapon."

Tony hears Brie inhale sharply beside him. He turns to her, furrowing his eyebrows in concern at her pained expression.

"You're not the person that called me after all, are you?" the lady calls, but neither hear her.  
"Hey," Tony calls to Brie, touching her arm. She doesn't meet his eyes as her own unwillingly tear up.  
"Actually, I am," a voice calls, a woman.

She slaps a badge onto the table, snatching their full attention. Without warning, she grabs Tony by the arm, pulls him up and onto the table with his arm pinned behind his back.

"Hey!" Brie rises to her feet, snatching the lady's hand forcefully. Turning to her, Brie notes it was the same woman she'd seen earlier outside.

The lady pulls her arm away angrily and turns her full attention to Brie daringly as Tony straightens back up.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! What's all this about?! What the hell is going on here?" a man asks from behind.

The woman, Ellen Brandt, glares at him as Brie shoots daggers at her. "It's called an arrest," she pushes past Brie. "Sheriff, is it?" she asks.

Tony pulls Brie to his side cautiously, pointing a look at the blonde beside him, who nods knowingly and slides the folder across the other side of the floor.

"Yes, ma'am, it is. And you are?" the sheriff demands. She pulls out her badge.  
"Homeland security. We good here?" The man eyes her suspiciously.  
"No, we're not 'good'. I need a little more information than that."  
"I think it's a little above your paygrade, sheriff," she retorts.

Tony starts to pull Brie back slowly, needing to slip out.

"Yeah? Why don't you get on the horn to Nashville, and upgrade me?" the sheriff dares irritably.  
"Alright, you know what? I was hoping to do this the smart way," Ellen says, a cold threat in her tone as she started approaching the sheriff, causing Tony and Brie to halt their steps worriedly.

"…But the fun way's always good."

The two note a sudden glow in her hand behind her back, around the badge. Their eyes widen.

 **Glowing**?!

Brandt lurches her arm forward. Brie hurriedly grabs it before colliding with the sheriff's face. Brandt turns to her wrathfully, and before anyone could comprehend the situation, she pushes Brie right into Tony with an immense force, sending them both flying across the room.

Brandt snaps to the now armed sheriff and the deputy beside him. She charges at them too quickly, her hands ablaze and eyes afire. Unable to dodge her melting hands, the officers helplessly succumb, far too fast.

Brie and Tony witness the sight in horror. Tony pulls out the gun in haste.

He shoots Brandt once. She takes the hit, wincing slightly. Then she smirks, turning back to them. Tony shoots again, but her hasty steps threatened a bad end.

With the file in hand, Brie pulls Tony up, rushing out the back door with Ellen hot on their heels.

Once outside, Brie turns. "Hey, hot wings! You wanna party?" she asks, shoving her hands into the coat's pockets, coming out armored with glove-blasters.

Brie waits for Brandt to head out the pub, away from the people, as beside her, Tony's attention is diverted to another foe. Eric Savin, exiting a car.

He brushes his shoulder past Brie's, she turns to see Savin pull out a gun, and immediately shoots her blaster. It misses as Tony pulls her away just as Savin let a shot loose.

Hiding behind a car, the two pant warily. "There's **two** of them?!" Brie exclaims, looking from the side at **both** approaching!  
"Come on!" Tony pulls her by the shoulder, getting her to her feet. She follows suit as he smashes a window into an empty diner.

Tony turns, sees Brandt wielding a shotgun. His eyes go wide and he hurriedly throws himself onto Brie, causing them both to tumble to the floor just as a shot rips through.

They turn on their backs to see Brandt abandon the weapon and peel off her jacket, storming towards them.

They rush to their feet just as Brandt waltzed in, swinging a punch.

Brie catches it with her armored hand. Brandt's attempts to melt. Tony punches her across the face. She turns to him unfazed, shoving him hard in the chest.

Brie let Brandt's fist slip and stepped aside, causing Ellen to stumble forward.

Just as Brie was to attempt a shot, Brandt uses her leg to kick her in the stomach, sending her falling across the room.

As Tony gets to his feet, and attempts another punch, Brandt dodges it with ease and grabs his arm, twisting him onto the floor harshly, earning a furious punch to the back from Brie.

Brandt turns to her once more, but Tony kicks her in the leg, causing her to fall to one knee.

At crunching glass, they turn to see Savin had joined the party, aiming his gun at them.

Tony hurries behind the counter, as he was already on the floor, and Brie swings over it, landing beside him with a thud.

She rises to shoot a blast at Savin. He misses by just an inch, but the light blinds him, allowing the two enough time to run into the kitchen, Tony kicking an oil jerry-can onto the floor across.

Brie lights it ablaze with a blast. A fire starts at the door, and the two hurry behind some shelves. Tony's eyes catch sight of a microwave. He grabs Chad's tags he'd caught from the table back in the pub, and shoves them into the microwave, turning it on.

Brie notes his action and hurries to pull the gas pipe. He slips a hand around her waist and rushes to the back door with her.

Brie heads out, and Tony turns one last time to see the look on Brandt's face upon realizing what they had done.

The two stumbles in each other's arms as the explosion goes off. A moment later, they see Brandt's body hanging from one of the electric towers.

They turn to one another, still holding each other up, and start laughing, quite hysterically.

At the sharp sound of metal screeching, they turn to see none-other than Savin, stood by an enormous water tank, melting off its end.

"Well, that's not good," Tony utters.  
"You think?" Brie says, pulling him to move.

But it seemed collision was inevitable.

A minute later, the two awake in extreme pain. Brie is on top of Tony, surrounded by debris, both drenched and spluttering water.

"Well, well," a voice calls. They turn to see Savin stood some ways across them, gun pointed threateningly. "That looked painful," he smirks.

Brie and Tony panic, unsure what to do.

Tony feels Brie's hand on his, the metal colliding with his fingers. She feels him fiddling with her glove as Savin spoke.

"The file, or I blow a hole in both your faces," he tells strictly.  
"Okay! We'll give it to you," Tony proclaims. Savin grins. Brie widens her eyes at the Stark. "There's just one thing," Tony notes seriously. He then smirks. "You didn't say 'please'."

And before Savin could react, Tony blasted Brie's glove direct into his face, sending him flying back harshly onto one of the debris.

A moment passes. He doesn't rise.

Brie falls onto Tony's chest, both breathing heavily in relief, and exhaustion.

They stay like that for a full minute before Brie speaks. "You know," she breathes, "that was kinda fun," she grins. He laughs out.  
"Your definition of fun is terribly off," he says, she laughs as well, attempting to rise to her feet and accidently putting pressure on his chest. "Ow!"  
"Sorry!" she tells.

She notes his leg is stuck, grabs a log, pushes it between the metal, and he pulls it out, getting to his feet and stumbling, snatching her hand that was held out to balance himself.

The two walk past Savin's body, face burnt from the blast. Brie kneels beside him and pockets his car keys. Then she stands.

"Looks like we got ourselves a ride," she smirks.  
"That's a relief," Tony smirks as well, cocking a brow at her tendency to take things.

XXXXXXXXXX


	4. 4: What Must Be Done

The two drive back to the Ben's house. They park and enter the barn, where Peter was lying on the couch with a PSP in his hand. He jumps to his feet upon seeing them.

"What happened to you guys?!" he asks in bewilderment at the wet, ripped clothes and bruised faces.

"We went to a party. It **blew** ," Brie says humorously. Tony grins tiredly as she heads to check on her charging suit, and Tony heads to check on his. Still a work in progress, but hers was ready.

"I wired in the center to this battery, cause the other one ran out. I also replaced this because, well," Peter waves a scorched piece of metal aside. Tony nods at him, putting in a few tweaks as well.  
"Nice work, kid," he smiles, causing Peter to beam in excitement.

Tony turns to Brie, who was gulping down a bottle of water, having discarded the coat and was in her tank. "Hey," he calls, furrowing his eyebrows in concern and approaching her.

She eyes him in confusion as he reaches his hand out to her face. Her eyes widen at him, and heart flutters happily, something she found both amusing and silly. His finger collides with the side of her head, and she winces.

"You're bleeding," Tony states worriedly.  
"Ugh. Really?" she asks tiredly.  
"Well, it's not ketchup," Tony smirks. She glares playfully. His eyes then soften on her. "Come here."

Tony leads her to the desk behind them, where she left the aid-kit. He pulls out a cloth and wets it.

Brie's mind pays little attention to what he's doing, though her heart was mildly distracted by his presence.

Her thoughts involuntarily fall back to what she'd seen in the file. Her heart weighs down in her chest.

Her sister.

Where was she?

What had they done to her?

Had they turned her into one of **them**?

Or worse…

While cleaning her cut in silence, Tony notes her distant, teary eyes. "Hey," he calls worriedly. She shuts her eyes and sniffs back tears. Tony discards the cloth, and places his thumb on her jaw, pushing her to face him.

She refuses to lock eyes with his. Tony gulps knowingly, eyeing her sympathetically. "I know what you're thinking. What's going on in your mind right now, you can't let it get to you," he tells. Her face scrunches as if in pain.  
"…What if-" Tony shakes his head quickly, cupping her face between his palms to lock eyes with hers intently.  
"No. No. No 'what if's. Just **now**. And right now, we're going after your sister…Nothing else," he says slowly.  
"How?" Brie rolls her eyes, sniffing again. Tony smirks.  
"I'll call in a favor." She furrows her eyebrows at him. "Just trust me…Now smile," he requests softly.

The way he spoke did indeed spread a smile across her sad eyes as if gratefully, and admirably. Tony's heart skips a beat at seeing her smile this closely, for the first time.

His mind jumps back, and Tony releases her hold. He grabs a phone from off the desk as Peter watches them curiously from behind Tony's suit.

The Stark dials a familiar number. "Hey, Rhodes. It's Tony….Yeah. Surprise. I'm not. Hey, your redesign, your big rebrand, that was AIM, right?" he asks the person on the other line. Brie widens her eyes attentively at the last statement.

Tony turns to her and gives her a winning look. He rushes to her computer and sits on the chair opposite it, taps a few keys as she hurries to stand beside him. "I'm gonna need your login...And password, please…It's not the eighties. Nobody says 'hack' anymore. Give me your login," Tony demands tiredly.

Upon reluctantly giving up the password, Tony laughs out at it, typing it in and causing Brie to smirk upon seeing it. 'WAR MACHINE ROX'

"That is, so much better than 'Iron Patriot'," Tony tells him in amusement. "Okay. Thanks man," he last says, hanging up.

And alas, they were in the system.

Scouring through the many files of AIM, Tony opens up a folder of videos. The two watch, along with Peter who had come to join, what seemed to be interviews with many people, including the lady that attacked them. Only, back them, it seemed, she was missing an arm. It was soon found that Aldrich himself was conducting the interviews.

Killian then explained that the volunteers were humanity's next evolution, something unnervingly concerning.

Tony clicked on the folder marked 'Project Extremis' he opens it to find what seemed to be an experiment underway, with the volunteers from the previous videos.

Killian's workers strapped the people into separate, stand-up beds, injecting them with a substance that made their skin glow a bright, threatening orange.

Their eyes go wide. They watch Brandt's arm literally grow back out of ashes, but the camera then switches to the screams of the man beside her, and Killian yelling to get the rest out before an explosion went off, ending the video.

A moment passes as the three take in the sight.

"…So this stuff doesn't always work. Its faulty," Tony nods understandingly.  
"But he found a buyer anyways. The Mandarin…Son of a bitch," Brie utters furiously.

Brie pushes Tony's chair back and settles onto his lap. "I-Okay," he reluctantly agrees, not totally against it whilst finding nowhere else to rest his hands but on her waist. Peter smirks.  
"If I factor in available AIM downlink facilities, I can pinpoint the Mandarin's broadcast signal," she says. Tony widens his eyes at her impressively.

He leans forward to see for himself, holding her tightly by the waist. "Miami?" Brie utters in confusion.  
"Florida?!" Tony asks as well.

A beep goes off repeatedly from Tony's suit. They furrow their eyebrows at it, all standing to approach it.

They circle around it. "Damn it!" Tony curses, eyeing the monitor. "It's not charging," he utters in frustration.

Brie's eyes widen.

If his armor wasn't ready, how would he go with her? How would he help without getting himself melted into a puddle?! **What** would he even fight with? Cause, rest-assured,

they were headed to a fight.

He couldn't. He couldn't come with her.

Tony notes the look in Brie's eyes, widening his fearfully. "Brie. No," he says carefully. She ignores him, and walks back to her own suit, readying it for departure.

Tony rushes after her as Peter realizes what was happening.

"Brie!" Tony blocks her path. She leans past him to pull a cord, having made up her mind. "You can't go alone! It's too dangerous!" he says.

Yes, it was. But it was even more dangerous for him. She would **not** have him come. She refused to risk his life. Brie eyed him intently, wondering why he was so goddamn gorgeous.

He'd hoped he'd gotten her attention alas.

"Just list-" Tony is cut off when the Smith crashes her lips onto his, robbing him of all words, and all thoughts.

She places one hand on his chest, slipping to hold his jaw as she kissed him as if needing-ly, and he did not resist.

Tony was no stranger to fervent kisses, a usual turn on. But there was a fire starting in his chest. His lips burnt against hers. He couldn't comprehend, but a part of him knew, she'd set something in him he'd never felt before.

He placed a hand on her waist to pull her closer.

A single tear slides down her cheek for she knows what she has to do, and he was making it so hard.

Tony feels metal clasp around his other arm on the pole behind.

His heart jumps.

He knows what she'd done, and he wished he'd seen it sooner. She pulls back. His eyes widen as he realized what had happened. He turns to his now cuffed hand, then snaps to her once more.

"I'm sorry," she whispers to him, eyes watering as she turned to her suit and climbed into it.  
"Brie! No!" he calls after her, yanking furiously at his hand. Peter hurries to her as well.  
"Brie! You can't just-" he starts.  
"Yes! I **can**! And I'm going to," she last says, storming out into the cold despite the Stark's frantic pleas.

XXXXX

Twenty minutes pass with Peter attempting to deactivate the cuff on Tony's hand as the Stark continuously acted out. "What the hell is she thinking?! What, would she just **waltz** in by herself, take the Mandarin **down**?! She's gonna get herself **killed**!" the Stark exclaims frantically, running out of possible solutions with every passing minute.

Peter's heart races with every word. His eyes water evidently. Tony notes, and shuts up. He gulps down guilt. "…I'm sorry, kid…I didn't mean it," he tries. Peter shakes his head firmly.  
"But you're right! What if she-" he inhales in panic, brushing a hand through his hair.  
"Hey. Kid. Look at me," Tony demands. Peter does so reluctantly. " **Nothing** is going to happen to her," he tells firmly, hoping to believe it. Peter listens intently, **needing** to believe him. "She's tough, you know it," he smirks slightly, feeling his heart jump once more. "Okay? So I need you to clear up. Take a breath, and help me out of this cuff, kay pal?"

Slowly, Peter nods. He removes his glasses, wipes at his tears then wears them once more, and resumes tearing at the cuff with a screw driver.

Tony clears his throat, needing to change topic. "So, Brie's your aunt? Relative?" he asks casually, or as casual as he could be what with the mad concern he held within for the reckless Smith.  
"Uhhh," Peter breathes to calm himself, playing along. "No. Aunt May met Beatrice at a hospital. They used to be nurses. They were good friends. Then I met Brie," he explains. Tony nods in interest.  
"That's cool. You two seem like you get along pretty well."  
"Yeah. Brie's awesome," Peter smiles, then his face falls in concern, so Tony tries again.  
"So, you out here by yourself? Where're your parents?"  
"…Umm, I'm here with my aunt and uncle…My parents are dead…"  
"Oh…I'm sorry…What happened?"  
"Plane crash…"  
"…Mine died in a car accident," Tony offers. Peter locks eyes with his intently, smiling sympathetically at their state. Tony smiles back.

Then, it opens.

Peter and Tony's eyes widen. They laugh out, and quickly rush to their feet.

XXXXXXXXXX


	5. 5: Struggles

Half an hour later, she's there. Brie lands a few feet away from the Mandarin's presumed headquarters, a big mansion of a sort. She found it fairly odd how little guards there seemed to be.

From her position behind faraway bushes, she notes it. A metallic, tight looking door, teasing to hide what was hers behind its hold.

It had to be it.

There were two guards against that door. There was no time. She had to go in heavy.

In the distance, between the trees, the guards note a glow of purple. Two. Then four. And before they could take a single step forth, they were blasted back into the walls vigorously, instantly out cold.

This, of course, caught the rest of the guards' attention. Acting quickly, Brie throws a smoke boom near the door, before blasting it and making a forced entry.

Alarms blare at the notion of her entrance. Three mercenaries flood her vision, an easy kill.

They aim guns, and put in a few shots that bounce off her suit, slightly stinging her body at collision.

Her turn.

Using her gloves, she charges, and releases, taking the first two down, and crashing into the third with her metallic form, throwing a punch to his head for insurance.

Brie is ambushed by a few more as she made her way down the hall, hoping to get this over with so she'd have the time to find for her sister.

And then, Eric Savin appeared, well and alive.

Brie freezes, frustration bubbling in her chest. "You're supposed to be dead," she says.  
"And you're about to be," he retorts, charging at her.

Brie evades, pulling back and into his face swiftly, determined and confident in her full suit.

Savin shoves her aside harshly, she falls, metal colliding loudly with the floor.

Turning on her back, he's standing on top, coming down fast. She uses her rocket-boots to push herself away and into the back wall, causing him to trip from speed.

Brie rushes to her feet before he does. She storms towards him, getting a sharp punch to his stupid glowing face! She pulls back, and punches him again. He grabs her hand the third time, and she quickly retaliates with the other.

Savin falls, and she weighs down on him. Wrathful at his persistence and simply needing him gone, Brie aims both hands at his face, charges, and shoots before he could say 'no'.

With face grossly squashed down, and fire burning no more. Brie rises to her feet. Panting heavily, she lifts up her mask, glaring down at Savin's body menacingly.

"Well, I'm not dead, bitch," she spits.

Carefully, slowly, and from behind her, Aldrich Killian smirks at her words, a second before putting a hammer-like first into her head, causing her to scream out and tumble to the floor. He punches her again

and everything goes black.

XXXXX

Tony drives feverishly, only twenty minutes away from Miami.

The Stark does his best not to lose it, the worst of thoughts revolving around his panicked mind and heavy chest.

At one point, he couldn't understand even why he was so scared of losing her.

The thought set his heart at race, and he would clench his jaw, and the car-wheel, whenever his stubborn mind would whisper it coldly.

Too much had happened in the few hours they'd known each other.

They fought each other, fought **together** , had each other's back, and held each other up in their most vulnerable of times each.

They understood each other, worked well together. There was this comforting closeness between them that was too evident to ignore.

It all happened too fast. Too fast to comprehend,

but enough to fear losing.

To panic at the thought.

To want to scream 'wait!'.

What Tony needed in that very moment, was to hear anything that boded well. Anything.

So he picks up the phone he'd taken from the barn, and dials the number that was labeled 'Pete'.

It rings, then picks up.

"Hey, kid. How's it going with the suit?" Tony hears the clattering of metal, and heavy breathing.  
 _"It's…Uhh…...It's not charging…I'm sorry,"_ the scared boy tells.

Immediately, Tony jerks the car to the side of the road, heartbeat dangerously increasing. He clenched the wheel in pain, or to suppress the pain, but it doesn't work!

Tony shoves the door open, falling onto the road, gasping for air as Peter continuously called his name from the other end of the line.

 _"_ _Mister Stark! Are you okay?!"_ he asks. It takes Tony a moment to answer, causing Peter to go crazy with concern.  
"…Yeah…just…hhh," he breathes, burying his face in his hands, trying to quiet the hammer in his head.

What would he do?

What would he do now?

How would he get to her in time?

How would he save her?

How?

Peter was smart enough to understand that the Stark freaked out the minute he heard about the suit. He freaks out too.

They had to do something. But what?

If Iron Man was **this** scared, what **could** they do?

But no.

Peter grips the phone tightly.

 _"_ _You know, one thing Brie repeatedly reminds me of, is the fact that you built your first suit in a cave,"_ he starts. Tony's head falls back onto the car, listening with little interest. _"She kept saying that, with the right mind, you could build a fortress out of sand and plastic. Mister Stark, she doesn't believe in the suit, she believes in_ ** _you_** _,"_ Tony's heart clenches at Peter's words, and eyes start to water. He swallows the lump in his throat, afraid.

Afraid of failing.

Afraid of letting her down.

Afraid.

 _"_ _You don't need the suit, you need your head,"_ Peter tells firmly, trying so hard to keep his voice from breaking.

The last statement hit Tony like a smack across the face.

The kid was right.

He didn't need the suit.

…he needed his head. And he had that. That was all he'd ever needed.

"…Yeah…you're right," Tony utters, shuffling to get back to his feet, and into the car.

Peter beams from the other end of the line. _"Okay! Okay! So, I'm gonna try something with the suit, see if it works,"_ he says. Getting back into the car, Tony gets wary.  
"Hold up, Edison! What exactly are you gonna try?" he asks, starting the car again.  
 _"Um, something with Brie's charging pod. It didn't work because it's not exactly compatible with your suit, but I think if I rewire…just trust me!"_  
"…Okaaay. But if you break it!"  
 _"Hehe, no promises. Oh, how do I tell you if it worked?!"_  
"What'd you mean?"  
 _"I mean you're about to infiltrate the bad guy's secret layer-"_  
"I wouldn't say 'layer'."  
 _"I can't_ ** _call_** _you! I have tooo…_ ** _signal_** _you somehow. Oh! I'll send you a_ ** _text_** _instead. Brie has her texts on vibrate, it won't make a sound!"_ Tony smirks somewhat proudly.  
"…That's pretty smart, kid," he tells, and hears Peter giggle happily. "Just don't get zapped, okay?"  
 _"Don't worry. Bye, mister Stark!"_ Tony chuckles.  
"Bye, Pete."

Tony hangs up, and feels a sense of confidence wash through him. He may not have heard what he wanted, but he heard what he needed,

and it was enough.

The Stark made his way to the nearest market, going on a stormy shopping spree, a million ideas running through his mind.

With two full carts, the Stark enters a room he'd hurriedly rented, using all he'd bought and combing it to create a dozen different kinds of one-use weapons. Smoke bombs, mini-bombs, sling-ropes, tranquilizer-guns, hand-on-tazers.

And in the range of half an hour, he stormed out, making way to the Mandarin's headquarters.

Once there, Tony uses binoculars to count down how many guards there were, also surprised to note not many.

He scales the fence-wall, sneaks about the compound, quietly and hastily taking down as many as he could till he found his way to the main door.

Once inside, Tony is even more baffled to see the place trashed, with women, and a sole guard seated at a table, arguing with one about the air-conditioner.

Tony tazes his bald head, points Brie's gun at the lady to seal her mouth shut.

He makes his way around to what seemed like a set room. Green-screens, props, make-up-tables, clothes hung up. The whole scene leaves Tony utterly baffled as he subconsciously eyes around for any sign of Brie or the Mandarin.

Alas finding him, Tony demands Brie's location, but the Mandarin knows nothing.

Tony discovers, to his greatest distress, that the Mandarin is but a mere actor, Trevor Slattery, who explained, very poorly with how drunk he was, that the Mandarin was nothing but a character made up by none-other than Killian himself to blame the supposed 'accidental-bombings' on.

Tony panics, oblivious to his next steps,

but they had been made for him.

One of Killian's men enters the premises. Too late did Tony note his presence when the man knocked him out, and took him in.

XXXXXXXXXX


	6. 6: What Really Happened

**_That is Beatrice (CANDICE KING)_**

"Hello, Beatrice. How are you doing?" Killian smirks, entering her cell-room. Trice is seated on the sole bed, arms crossed and legs straight across her.  
"Go to hell, Killian," she spits. He chuckles lightly, taking a seat at the chair on the other side of the room.  
"Is that any way to treat your host, and your sister's?" he asks coldly.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" she asks, fear digging into her. Killian brings out three hologram-creating balls, throws them onto the ground to reveal

a devastating

sight.

Trice jumps from the bed, putting her hands over her mouth. "Oh, god," she utters in horror at the sight of her strapped sister, twisting and turning in pain as the virus Trice sought to destroy took over her.

"She's smart. Tough. Very tough," he says, smirking nonchalantly.  
"What did you do?" Trice asks in disbelief, tears falling from her eyes.  
"What I had to. Give me the formula, Beatrice. And I'll let you both go. That's a promise…Or," he starts.

Killian walks through the hologram and in front of Beatrice, causing her to stumble back onto the bed in fear. He crouches down in front of her.

"I will force your precious sister to work for me, at the promise of keeping **you** alive," he says cruelly. Trice's eyes widen. "Which will it be?"

XXXXX

 _Two hours later._

Tony's eyes slowly flutter open. He blinks the blurs away to be faced with two armed men.

"Hey! Look who finally decided to wake up," the one with the pony-tail grins. His buzzed-hair friend calls it in.  
"Boss. He's up."

Now wary, Tony attempts to move. He is incapable, despite being in a stand-up position. He looks frantically to find that his hands had been zip-tied above his head, as where his legs, to what seemed to be the skeleton of a bed.

"Yeah, that's not gonna work, pal," the man says just as the door opens, and Killian walks in, thinking what a great day it had been.

"Mister Stark! What a pleasure it is to see you!" he grins.  
"Uh, yeah. Feeling's not mutual," Tony says with cold sarcasm, feeling nothing less of spite towards Aldrich, who smirks in retort.  
"Ouch!"

Killian walks down the stairs, and follows out to stand across Tony. "I'm surprised you showed up without your suit. Your girlfriend did." Tony's eyes widen. "Though that didn't do her much help either," Aldrich smirks at his guys, who chuckle in mock.  
"Where is she?" Tony asks threateningly.  
"Let's just say,

she's going through some changes."

Tony feels his heart clench, and head throb in realization. "You son of a bitch," he spits harshly, attempting yet again to rip through his hold and jump the bastard. Aldrich laughs.  
"Looks like I hit a nerve. Good. This could come in handy later."  
"She has nothing to do with this," Tony insists, eyes involuntary watering as the thought of losing her became more than just a possibility.  
"On the contrary, Stark. She has more to do with this than **you** do. How else was I supposed to get her sister to cooperate?"  
"…You knew she'd come…"  
"Of course I did. You, on the other hand, were supposed to be dead."  
"Sorry to disappointment."  
"I'm not at all disappointed. Enjoy your stay, mister Stark. It's gonna be a long one," Killian last says, walking up and out the door once more.

Aldrich shuts the door behind. Tony lets out a shaky breath, shutting his eyes at the hammering in his head, trying, for the life of him, to clear it, find a way out, figure out what in the world to do.

She was hurting.

She was suffering.

He couldn't…

He had to save her.

How?!

And that was when he heard a buzzing. Tony looks, and sees the other two looking as well, at a phone on the table.

Brie's phone.

Tony feels adrenaline rush through his form, and hope gleam in.

One of the guards goes to pick it up. "Who's 'Pete'?" the man asks. Tony's eyes widen.  
"Must be my pizza guy," he says the first thing that comes to mind. No way in hell he was getting the kid involved. "What does he say?"  
"'Done'. What's done?"

Tony grins.

"My pizza," he says. The man furrows his eyebrows.

Tony turns to the other one. "What's the mileage count between Tennessee and Miami?" The man eyes him weirdly.  
"Eight-hundred and thirty-two miles," the man answers smoothly. The short-haired one comes up beside him.  
"Nice, man," he smirks.  
"I'm good like that," the tailed one says proudly.  
"Yeah. Awesome. So…I'm gonna give the two of…a chance to surrender," Tony cocks an eyebrow.

They turn to him, confused. They then chuckle. "In case you haven't noticed, princess, your zip-tied to a bed. What are you gonna do?"  
"This!" Tony raises up both hands.

After being attacked by Brie at the house, prototype or not, he injected himself with the trackers. And he did not regret it when the house blew up, and he called the suit for help.

The men wait. Nothing happens. They partially assume the Stark had lost it, laughing out.

Tony does it again, just to stall till the suit actually got to him.

Several tries later, and still, nothing happens. Tony starts to panic, and the guards get impatient.

"Trust me, you're gonna be in a puddle of blood, on the ground, in Five, Four, Three, COME ON! Two…" Nothing.

The guards share a look. "How did we get this shift?" one of them asks. Tony grins, shadowing his panic.  
"You see; I'm giving you a chance to escape. Put down your weapons. Tie yourselves to those chairs. I'll let you live," he tells, utterly serious. They grin. "In Five, Four, BANG!..."  
"…Wow."  
"...You should be gone by now. You should've already been gone."  
"I'm just…beyond terrified…"  
"Here it comes. Three, Four-"  
"Shut up."  
"Five!"

And alas, a smash emits from the glass of the broken window hitting the floor as a metal hand flies onto the Stark's own hand.

Before being able to comprehend the reality of the situation, the men fall as Tony blasts at them.

The bed flips to the other side from the force, nearly crashing into the wall before Tony held himself up, ripped free of the final tie, and jumped up ready for action.

The tailed one hurries to Tony, attempting a punch. Tony easily dodges it, retorting with a far more painful one with the glove.

The man pulls out a gun with his other hand. Tony grabs it, struggling to keep it un-aimed at himself. A metal leg flies onto Tony's leg, offering him leverage as he wondered what was taking so long.

He chest-kicks the man with it, sending him flying to the other end of the room. He takes the man's gun with his other hand, glaring at the window. "Where's the rest?"

More men appear at the door. Tony shoots a blast into the wall that shakes the place somewhat.

XXXXX

Beatrice is led to the lab room, heart hammering and mind ablaze. The guard opens the door for her, leading her in.

Aldrich had supposedly left, but not before reminding her of the consequence of lying, or failing.

Trice notes Brie, semi-conscious on one of the holds. "Oh, B," she calls sorrowfully, rushing towards her sibling and cupping her warm face between her palms.

Brie's distant eyes fall on her. Her brows furrow in confusion. "Trice?" she lets out in a whisper.  
"Yeah, honey. It's me," Trice smiles sadly, it hitting her just then that it was all her fault. She shakes her head at the foul thought. "I'm gonna get you outta here. I promise," she nods firmly.

Worry seeps through Brie's heart at her sister's words, her mind slowly coming to.

Trice was hastily led to another strapped volunteer, awaiting a more trusted injection.

Several heavy seconds later, Trice picks up the needle, it shaking in her hand with fear and rejection at her actions.

A deep roaring echoes across the walls, followed by a charade of gun-fire, attracting everyone's undivided attention.

Shouting emits just outside the door. Trice notes the guard is distracted. On instinct, she shoves the empty needle into his neck, snatching his gun and aiming it at him as he screamed in pain.

The door burst open, non-other than Iron Man him freaking self at the threshold. Trice's eyes widen as Tony blasts the man, and he falls into the strapped one, knocking them both out.

XXXXXXXXXX


	7. 7: Rescue

Tony pulls up his mask, Rhody, who had been kidnapped for the suit as well, following in with a gun of his own.

"Tony," Brie breathes, a tired smile spreading across her face. His heart jumps at the sight of her, both in fear and relief. He hurries to her, suit clacking with every step.  
"Ma'am, you need to leave," James tells Trice.  
"No. That's my sister," she says. Tony turns at the word.  
"Get her out of here. I've got Brie," he says. Trice furrows her eyebrows at him.

It was Iron Man. She wasn't going to argue.

Before leaving with James, she picked up a tranquilizer shot from the tray, shoving it into her lab-coat pocket in case of necessity.

Tony walks and stands across Brie. His brows furrow, and heart clenches at the sight of her. "My god…what did they do to you?" he whispers in despair, feeling guilt flood his senses for not getting to her sooner.

She looked pale, tired, sick. Seeing her before, and seeing her now, it broke him, bad.

But soon, frustration clouded his judgment. He could only see red, and he would insure it spilled.

Brie chuckles dismissively, it coming out quite soar. "Nothing I can't handle," she says. Tony's eyes soften on her, admiring her every sense of strength and determination.

He turns to her cuffs, ripping them off carefully and furiously. She watches him contently, feeling her heart jump with every passing second of acknowledgment for his presence.

Though she hadn't wanted him to come, she'd never been happier to see anyone in her life.

She falls into his arms, completely off balance, moaning in pain. "I gotcha," he tells in assurance, gently holding her up. He scoops her off her feet.

Mere minutes ago, she'd though herself a goner. She'd thought she'd finally taken it far enough to get herself killed. She knew she moved fast, sometimes thoughtlessly, and on impulse.

She regret nothing though. She would do it all again for her sister.

But that wasn't enough to keep the fear of losing her life at bay.

And then here he was,

her knight in shining armor.

Her eyes lock with his once more. "My hero," she smiles happily. Tony's heart races at the words, at the way she eyed him, and couldn't help his own smile from spreading.  
"Come on, angel. Let's get you outta here," he calls, causing her to rejoice at the name.

Her heavy head falls onto his chest as he starts walking out and into open grounds.

She winces at the sun's sudden light, hiding her face into him, and he subconsciously tightens his grip on her as if protectively.

"Easy now. I gotcha. I got you," he tells, attempting to calm her as well as himself. It works like magic.

In the distance, Rhody and Trice lead the way to a speedboat Tony remembered Trevor telling him about. Him and Rhody had also found Brie's location from him. And the fact that Killian had plans for the vice president, somewhere along the coast.

That was where Rhodes was set. Tony had other priorities though, like insuring that the woman in his arms was well and fine.

They enter the boat. "We going sailing?" Brie asks him humorously, causing the Stark to smirk despite the circumstances.

Tony lied her inside on one of the long, leather seats. Rhody took the wheel, and Trice hurried to her sibling's side in concern, looking her over for signs of trouble, eyes watering at the heavy relief of her being okay after having seen her tortured first-hand.

Tony removes his helmet completely, needing air. "How is she?" he asks Trice worriedly, who held Brie's face in her hands.  
"She's okay, but the procedure wore her down bad," Trice says warily.  
"I feel fine," Brie says firmly, pushing her sister's hands aside. She felt anything but fine, but the Smith was quite stubborn. Rhody scoffs from upfront.  
"You sure as hell don't **look** fine," he states.

Tony had told him, as he'd told Snow, Loki, and Banner, of Brie. But for her to be here, involved in the current situation, Rhody didn't quite get that.

Brie glares at James irritably. "Rhody, right?" she asks knowingly. James looks over his shoulder at her, grinning.  
"What gave me away?" he inquiries curiously.  
"You don't wanna know," she smirks mischievously, causing the Stark to grin admirably. Trice dismisses the conversation, more focused on the current situation.

Rhody turns to Tony. "She's good," he smirks as if in praise. Tony smiles proudly, then turns to her as Trice eyes them curiously.  
"Damn right, she is," he notes firmly. Brie cocks an amused eyebrow at him, suppressing a blush at his tone and the look in his eyes. Trice smiles knowingly.  
"Not that this isn't super cute," she says in light sarcasm. Brie glares irritably at her. Tony turns to her as if just noting she was there. Rhody smirks. "But did you guys get Killian?" she asks seriously.

Tony and Rhody share a look. "No. We didn't," Tony says in disappointment. "But we're going to," he says firmly. Determination lights in Brie's eyes.  
"First, though, we gotta warn the vice president," Rhody states. Brie turns to him.  
"About what?" she asks.  
"Well, we were told, by a trusted source," Tony starts reluctantly. Rhody scoffs at 'trusted source'.  
"'Trusted'. The guy's as mad as a hatter," he notes irritably.  
"Who?" Trice asks.  
"The Mandarin," Tony replies. They turn to him in shock, all but James. "Turns out, he was just an actor. Killian's behind the whole thing," he explains.

The girls take a moment to process. Frustration rises in Brie's chest, and Trice's heart clenches in fear.

"Speaking of Killian, miss Smith," Tony turns to Trice. She cocks an eyebrow at him. "Care to explain what you were doing when we found you?" he tells, a tone of distrust evident in his voice, causing Brie to turn to her sister, whose eyes went wide, suspiciously.

Rhody listens in from behind the wheel, looking at them over his shoulder momentarily.

Trice's heart falls heavy with guilt. She inhales sharply, leaning out of her seat, getting ready to explain. "The formula to the Extremis is faulty. I worked to perfect it when I thought we were actually helping people, and I eventually did. But when I realized what was really happening, he locked me up, and demanded I give up the formula. I refused, and he kept me in a cell for the past…two weeks, I guess," she tells in shame.

The three across her take this information in.

They understand.

Trice turns to Brie. "I'm sorry, Brie. I never meant for any of this to happen," she tells, eyes watering and voice cracking. Brie shakes her head firmly, taking hold of her sister's light face.  
"It' not your fault. It's not your fault," she assures, pulling her into her arms.

Brie and Trice were close since childhood. Brie was the older by three years. They were both very bright, worked incredibly well in school.

Life happened and they drifted apart, but not too far apart.

Tony smiles happily at their reunion. "Tony," Rhody calls from upfront. Tony walks towards him. "We kinda have to figure out this vice president thing, like, **fast** ," he says. Tony nods understandingly.  
"On it."

Tony calls the vice, warning him about the Mandarin. The vice thanks him and Rhody for the warning, and says he would handle it.

"What now?" Rhody asks.

Suddenly, they get a call from the government, demanding an explanation from James Rhodes about the attack on air force one, where the president him freaking self was boarded!

Shocked, the four note the Iron Patriot armor flying off from near a plane high above them. The plane itself seemed to be in dismay.

Somehow, they had to get up there. Tony charges forward.

"Tony! No!" Brie yells, snatching his arm. He turns to her irritably. "You go up there, you're as good as dead. I fought them hand to hand. **With** my suit. Their powers aren't something we can fight face on," she tells seriously.

Tony considers her words carefully. His eyes then light up. "I have an idea," he says. Tony exits the suit, suddenly two inches from Brie's face, causing her to take a few steps back as he rushed to his mask, ripping something from it somewhat carefully. "Come with me," he beckons Brie, opening the door to the lower deck and entering. She follows suspiciously.

"Can I help?!" Trice calls after them.  
"No!" Tony replies, closing the door behind them.  
"God, I hope they're not making out," Rhody states, quite seriously. Trice widens her eyes at him as if in realization, but then Tony's suit assembles and flies off, demonstrating the Stark's and Smith's actions indoors.

XXXXX

 _Inside._

"Brie, get the lights," Tony tells. Though still confused, she hurries to comply.

The room goes pitch-black; the only light came from the headset Tony had on as he sat on a chair nearby with a table across it.

"Jarvis, get us into the plane," Tony tells.  
 _"Yes, sir,"_ Jarvis replies as Brie goes to stand behind the Stark.

He wasn't entirely sure why he asked her to follow. He just wanted her there with him.

She watches, in amazement, images flicker across Tony's eyes. The sky. The plane. The heat signature Jarvis had targeted as an Extremis bearer, the source of the problem.

Brie watches Tony shove Iron Man's hand into the plane's form, targeting it on the mercenary to the side and blasting.

"Nice," she grins, rubbing her hands together in excitement.  
"Yeah?" he grins back, focusing his eyes once more.

He then flies back out and enters from a large gap. He charges at the man from behind, using his boots to fly the man into the opposite wall. "Ooh, that's gotta hurt!" Brie says happily, subconsciously placing her hands on the Stark's shoulders. He doesn't mind.

Tony turns the man to face him, aiming a gloved hand at his face. "The president!" he speaks through.

The man wears a smug look on his face. He flashes Iron Man a smile, and remains his silence. "Now," Tony growls threateningly.

"Oh no," Brie utters warily. Tony furrows his eyebrows at her words.  
"He's not here," the man replies.  
"Tony, give me the set. Give it to me!" she tells.

Panicking, Tony does not have time to argue, madly worried by her yelling. "Wha-Okay! Okay!" he tells as she takes it from his head and places it onto hers.

She **blasts** the man's hand that was just about to grip hers and melt it off! The hand falls as the man screams in pain, and Tony's eyes widen as he rises to stand behind her.

"I won't ask again!" she yells at the mercenary. She stands against him, who had fallen to the ground, clenching his severed arm.

He does not reply, but attempts to punch at her knee. She side-steps him, and evades as he waves his **growing-again** arm wrathfully.

He tries another punch. She grabs his fist, and head-bumps him.

"Oof!" Tony exclaims in utter amusement. Brie grins.

"Where is he?!" she demands again.  
"At the docks!" the man yells. She stops. "But it's too late," he smirks, rising to his feet once more.

Brie stomps to finish him,

but then,

he pulls out a detonator.

She freezes. "You know," he starts, "pigs don't really fly."

And before she could act,

he releases the button.

A charade of screams sounds from behind.

Tony gives the command, and Jarvis fires the suit's **heart** at the man, striking him right in the chest, leaving a nice hole behind as the man fell alas.

Brie flies out towards the screaming. She charges at the door, smashing it to see the last of the passengers get sucked into the gap and out into the sky. "Shit," she utters.

She storms after them, only to be presented with a mad sight of people scattered in the air, like stars, and falling fast.

"Okay, gimme," Tony tells, putting his hands out. Brie hurriedly takes the piece off and hands it to him.  
"All yours, handsome," she tells, as worried and panicked as he was.

"How many in the air?!" he asks Jarvis.  
 _"Thirteen, sir,"_ Jarvis replies.  
"How many can we carry?"  
 _"Four."_

Tony zooms down, grabs one of the passengers. Eyeing around, he is uncertain what to do.

Brie suddenly jumps up and down beside him, eyes wide. "Oh! Oh! Make them hold hands! Make them link hands!" she exclaims.  
"Yeah! Okay!" Tony agrees, adrenaline flying about the room.

After a very long five-minutes, all thirteen passengers had linked hands, literally mere feet away from the ocean.

And when close enough, Tony dipped them safely into the waters.

"Yes!" Brie beams happily. Tony grins.

He praises the passenger for good work, and glimpses the sight of a truck just before they abruptly lost signal.

It takes the two a moment to process what had happened. "Well, that was unexpected," Tony utters.

Tony removes the set. The door bursts open, Rhody and Trice on the other side, crouched down, staring at them. "Give me some good news, man," James says worriedly.  
"He got them," Brie nods in relief, grinning.  
"Oh, thank god," Trice sighs.  
" **We** ," Tony stresses, turning to Brie, "got them," he smiles softly. Brie fights the incredible urge to kiss him then and there.

The other two smirk knowingly at them. Then Rhody furrows his eyebrows. "Did you get the president?" he asks. They turn to him, momentarily taking in the question. They glance worriedly at one another.  
"No, we didn't," Tony replies in disappointment.  
"He wasn't even there," Brie states as fact. Rhody nods, listening.  
"They must have taken him in the suit," he says, referring to the Iron Patriot.

Him and Trice move as Tony and Brie climb back up. "We do know that they're headed to the docks," Tony tells encouragingly. Rhody nods contently.  
"Okay. Good," he retorts, taking the wheel once more. "Where do we drop off the ladies?" he asks.

Trice is relieved to hear that alas.

Brie however.

She widens her eyes in utter shock.

"Excuse me?!" she questions. Tony exhales tiredly.  
"This is why I do the talking," he tells Rhody, who shrugs in confusion. Brie turns to Tony, more so shocked.  
"You're kidding me, right? I'm coming with you," she says firmly, stepping towards him.  
"Brie. You've been injected with an unstable serum. You're in no condition to fight," he tries as nicely as possible. She stares at him as if seeing an alien. Her sister preaches in.  
"He's right, Brie. It's too risky," she says. Brie glares at her to shut up. She does, though Trice doesn't believe her sister was being serious.

"Hey," Tony calls softly. Brie reluctantly turns to him. "This was about saving your sister. You did that. Let me do the rest," he tells softly.  
"Saving my sister?! The man who kidnapped her is still out there! The only way I'd call it 'saving' is if he was dead," she retorts grimly.

From behind Brie, Trice stares at Tony, waving a **needle** at him in hint.

A small part of him deduces what she held.

A tranquilizer.

Brie wouldn't back down. He knew, and it seemed her sister did too.

He needed to distract her.

"Brie-"  
"It's too…dangerous," she whispers in sudden despair, taking another step towards him for emphasize, as if pleading him not to go alone.

And he could see, she was scared.

She was scared for him.

Tony's gaze softens on her.

And it was as if, all of a sudden, he was put in the same position she was in back at the barn.

He couldn't talk her down. He didn't want to even. Didn't want to anger or upset her.

Tony's heart pinches, and, instinctively, reaches out to caress her check.

She eyes him in such impossible admiration as he neared her face, softly locking lips with hers.

Her lips move against his instantly, and yearningly, heart hammering madly in her chest.

Tony slipped his arm around her waist, holding tightly as she rested her arms against his chest.

He'd never wanted not to do something as much as he didn't want to do this to her.

Using his other hand, he pulled her hair to one side, hands numbing at its softness.

With a clear target on her neck, Trice steps forward, piercing her sibling's neck with the needle.

Brie moans in sudden pain. Almost instantly, she feels heavy headed.

She pulls back from Tony, who still held her firmly, an apology held behind his glossy eyes. "I'm sorry," he tells her.

Sadness flashes against her eyes before they shut, and she went limp in his hold.

Her head fell back, but he held it, scooting to lay her on the couch as the others eyed the situation grimly, none speaking a word.

Rhody called in a hotel and reserved a room. They parked. Trice called a cab. Tony carried Brie's sleeping form into it. It drove off with the Smiths, and the Stark and Rhodes set off on the boat, going after Killian.

XXXXXXXXXX


	8. 8: Hot As Hell

Alas, Tony and Rhody reach the docks at noon.

Rhody was fairly concerned about how they would go about this, and Tony refused to share a valuable piece of information with the non-the-wiser Rhodes, until the time was right.

The last thing the Stark would do was go in, this unprepared.

As the two snuck their way in unseen, they hide behind a set of crates.

Rhody peers out. "He's strung up over the oil tanker. They're gonna light him up, man!" Rhody exclaims quietly, referring to the president held helpless in the immobile Iron Patriot suit.  
"Viking funeral. Public execution," Tony states grimly.  
"Yeah. Death by oil."

They move out once more, rushing up a set of stairs. _"Broadcast will commence shortly. Take final positions,"_ they hear through mega-phones.

They tense.

Rhodes moves in army stance. "Is your gun up?" he asks Tony, eyes fixated forward like a targeting-machine. Tony quickly pulls his gun up, pretending he'd been doing so the whole time.  
"Yep," he tells firmly. "What do I do?" he asks his well-trained friend.  
"Stay on my six. Cover high, and don't shoot me in the back."  
"Six? High? Back? Alright."

Immediately, shots fire from above, where the Stark was supposed to be aimed. The two rush for cover as Stark attempts to take the assailant down, drastically missing and using up all his bullets.

He **really** didn't like guns. Where was a targeting system when you needed one?

They crouch down. "You see that? Nailed it," Tony smirks sarcastically.  
"Yeah, you really killed the **glass** ," James retorts tiredly.  
"You think I was aiming for the bulb? You can't hit a bulb at this distance."

Rhody rises out of cover, successfully shooting the bulb. He falls back down and glares at the Stark.

 _"All personal, we have hostiles on east unit twelve,"_ they hear.

Rhody sighs tiredly and Tony checks his gun. "I'm out," he says irritably.

Never ran out of ammo in his suit.

He turns to Rhody. "Gimme…gimme…you got extra magazines?"  
"They're not universal, Tony!" he says as if speaking to a child. Tony glares at him irritably.

Brie would have been nicer.

"I know what I'm doing! I **make** this stuff! Give me another one! One of yours." he demands tiredly.  
"I don't have one that fits that gun!"  
"You've got, like, **five** of them!...Okay. Here's what I'm gonna do. Save my spot," he says, rising. "Ready?"

Tony jumps up then down again. "What'd you see?"  
"Too fast. Nothing," he replies nonchalantly. Rhody debates chocking him. "Here we go," he rises again. "Three guys. One girl. All armed," he says alas.

The two friends rise to face the danger. There were too many.

 **Too** many.

"God, I'd kill for some armor right now," Rhody breathes, covering up his fear.  
"You're right. We need backup," Tony replies mischievously.  
"Yeah, a bunch," Rhody retorts, still clueless.  
"You know what?" Tony starts. Rhody turns to him.

The Stark points a look at the distance, what seemed like a moving star. Moving towards them.

"Is…is that?" Rhody starts.  
"Yep."

Another appears. Then another.

"Are those?"  
"Yeah."

One after the other, they came. Dozens of Iron Man suits.

The House Party Protocol.

Rhody stands, eyes wide and mouth agape.

Tony pats his shoulder. "Merry Christmas, buddy," he grins.

XXXXX

Trice sits on an armchair, her unconscious sister across her on one of the beds in the hotel room.

She has her throbbing head in her hands, all sorts of 'what if's roaming about.

What if they can't kill Killian?

What if he comes back, and takes her sister this time, or her again?

What if he doesn't stop?

What if?

What if?

A sharp gasp for air shakes Trice out of her seat. She looks to see her sister, sitting up, frantically breathing on the bed, a wild look in her slightly glowing eyes.

Trice jolts out of her seat to her. "Shh. It's okay. I'm here," she tells, settling next to her.  
"T-Tony. Where is he?" the Smith asks in haste. Trice hesitates.  
"He…He went after Killian," she replies.

Brie turns to her sibling, noting exactly what had happened. She glares at her heatedly, then rises from her seat.

She heads for the door. "Brie! Where are you going?!" Trice asks in shock.  
"I'm going after him," she replies.  
"Are you insane?!"

Brie opens the door and rushes out the hall.

"Brie!" her sister calls after her.

Trice rushes and pulls Brie by the arm. "Please don't do this!" she utters, tears breaming her terrified eyes.

But Brie couldn't.

She couldn't sit back.

She couldn't sit, knowing she could fight.

It wasn't his battle alone; it was hers too.

It wasn't fair for him to risk his life, while she hid soundly aside.

It would **not** be this way.

"Get inside. Lock the door. Wait for my call," Brie tells, storming off once more.

Trice gasps at the sight of her unstoppable departure, covering her mouth with her hands as tears streamed down her face.

XXXXX

Tony groans in excruciating pain as a shirtless, tattooed, flame-lit Killian weighed all he had on Tony's suit-arm.

Killian pushed Tony back onto the rails, bringing an arm down like an axe about to cut through the whole suit, just before Tony dropped out its back, fell over the rail, and harshly onto his back. Killian jumps down after him.

All around, chaos arose,

like an **inferno** ,

bursts of flame from every sight, be it an Extremis bearer, or a suit.

Rhodes had been tasked with saving the president, while Tony declared the capability of taking Aldrich down.

Easier said than done.

Before being able to get to his feet, Killian grasped him by the throat, pinning him to the floor.

Fear quickly rises in Tony's chest, as well as hard-working adrenaline, scouring for a way out.

One of Tony's Jarvis-controlled suits comes to his rescue, charging at Killian and vigorously shoving him off the Stark.

Tony scuttles up as Killian ripped the suit to shreds, targeting the Stark once more.

Tony stands bravely, determination in his eyes, and wariness in his chest.

Killian smirks.

But then,

a **motorcycle** ,

of all things, flies straight into Killian's form, throwing him to the opposite side of the site.

Tony looks in bewilderment to see Brie, glowing as fiercely as Aldrich was, hair a mess and clothes in shreds.

She locks eyes with the Stark. "Still think I shouldn't be here?" she smirks. He grins, clenching his side in pain.  
"I've never been happier to be wrong, angel," he says. She grins back.

Killian shoves the motorcycle off of himself and hastes to his feet in rage.

Seeing Brie, he smirks.

"I knew I should've kept you around," he says. Tony glares daggers at him.  
"This is the **last** time you mess with my people, Killian," she spits threateningly, charging at him.

"Jarvis, I need a suit!" Tony calls.  
 _"Yes, sir."_

Brie shoots a punch at Killian's face. It hits.

Unlike most of his men, he wasn't army-trained. The only thing he was, was a version better of the Extremis than the others.

She knees him in the stomach. He bends in pain. She tries another punch.

Using his heightened reflex, he grasps her fist, twisting it cruelly, only to get his jaw broken by the Iron Man beside him!

Killian stumbles back. He looks up to see both Tony and Brie stomping towards him like wild dogs, as his jaw healed.

A deadly battle rises between the three.

Shooting.

Punching.

Kicking.

Twisting.

Melting.

Painful!

You name it, it's there.

Killian proved to be quite the challenge, but they were gaining on him.

A zooming sound from beside them catches their attention. It was the old suit, the one that had been crushed by a truck, all huddled roughly back together, headed protectively towards its owner.

Knowing exactly what to do, Tony aims the suit at Killian himself.

Feeling under threat, Aldrich charges at Tony, only to be shoved back by Brie as the suit flew and clasped onto him.

"Jarvis…

blow up Mark forty-two,"

Tony says.

"NOOO-" the mask shuts Killian up.

Tony grasps Brie by the waist, and rockets away just as the explosion went off,

blowing Aldrich to oblivion,

once and for all.

XXXXXXXXXX


	9. 9: This Close

Tony lands them away from the explosion, but still at the docks. He pulls up his mask, releasing her hold. They watch the explosion rise in silence, letting the fact that it was over sink in.

They won.

Tony climbs out of his suit. It flies off as Brie turns to him. A sense of relief washes through them both at the sight of one another, and they draw closer for comfort.

She has her hands balled against his chest, and his rested on her waist. Their foreheads leaned against each other, their breathing heavy, and bodies aching from extensive fighting.

Still, they spare a smile at one another. "That was crazy," utters Brie, exasperated.  
"Absolutely insane," Tony grins,

then bites his lower lip,

drawing closer to her.

About to completely close the distance, they're interrupted by Iron Patriot.

Rhody pulls up the mask. They turn to him, somewhat irritably, though they still stood arm to arm, leaning against each other for support. James doesn't notice as he laughed hysterically. "We did it, man!" he exclaims, pushing his arms up in excitement.  
"Yeah, buddy. Sure did," Tony nods happily as well. Brie smirks victoriously.

Rhody turns to Brie, then Tony, then Brie once more. They eye him expectantly as he grins. "Sorry, it's just, there's two of you now," he says semi-amused, semi-worried. They turn to one another and smirk, their faces inches apart.

Rhody eyes his best friend happily, knowing well what he'd found at last.

Still aware of Rhody's presence, Tony turns to him. "Did you get the president?" he asks. James nods dismissively.  
"Yeah…I gotta head back and see him off. Where're you two headed?"

The two turn to one another once more, this time in thought. "The hotel," Brie tells.  
"I can fly us there," Tony nods.  
"Or you could take the boat. You look like you could use a sit down. You more than her," he eyes Tony intently in mock. Tony glares irritably at him.

He turns to Brie. They nod simultaneously, seeing no reason to disagree.

"Right. See you, Tony. And I know I'll be seeing you," he grins at Brie playfully before pulling his mask down and flying off.

XXXXX

Tony and Brie walk some ways towards the ship. The cops had arrived at the scene, and Tony had sent his suits back to the tower.

Tony looks to stir the boat in the right direction. Brie disappears down stairs.

After Tony is set, he heads down as well, looking for her. He heard shower-water running in the bathroom, and smirked to himself silly.

He'd gone to knock, dying to comment a joke on her sense of action, just to tease her, but she suddenly came out, almost walking into him, but stopping fast enough to keep a foot away.

He froze. His eyes tracked down her form, embraced by a bathrobe that teased to hide treasures from him.

Her damp, brown hair darkened with water, and slicked back. Her eyelashes were sprinkled with droplets, and her skin a warm bronze. She left him speechless.

She smirked.

Brie leans in closer. "All...yours," she draws mischievously, ghosting her lips over his. He gulps. She actually got him to lean in as well. Then she smirked and lightly touched his shoulder, sending sparks through his skin.

"But the hot water's out," she last says, walking off to the bed without warning.

She sat down and brushed a hand through her hair repeatedly, smoothing it down and eyeing him expectantly.

It takes him a moment to regain his nerves. "…Yeah, okay," he utters absently, entering the bathroom, though he hadn't previously had any intentions of showering.

It'd be weird if he turned back now.

Tony stripped, thoughts far too clouded by her, until his body resisted extreme movement and he winced.

He hadn't realized how beaten-down he was until then.

He climbed into the shower. The cold water stung sharply at first, but soon cooled his burning skin, fought down the dirt, sweat, and blood, and mended his pulsing bruises.

And soon enough, his train of thoughts led him back to her.

She was so…indescribable.

Attractive.

Definitely attractive.

But that wasn't it. There was so much more.

He saw something in her. He didn't know what it was.

He wanted her.

And he didn't even know in what sense.

Never had a woman confused him so.

XXXXX

"Hey, Trice," Brie calls through, lying on the bed and twirling a strand of her hair around her finger.  
 _"Oh my God! Brie, are you okay?! I saw the news!"_  
"I'm okay...He's gone, Trice," Brie grins happily.  
 _"…Killian?"_  
"Bastard got what he deserved." Trice breathes a deep sigh of relief.  
 _"Where are you guys now?"_  
"On the boat. We're coming back to the hotel."  
 _"You annnd?"_  
"Me and Tony," Brie smiles to herself like a teenager.  
 _"What about the other one?"_  
"Rhody's babysitting the president."

Trice takes a moment of silence, then chuckles slightly. _"I just can't believe it's over,"_ she utters in disbelief. Brie grins.  
"Take your time, sis. Cause it **is** …I'll see you in a few."  
 _"Wait! Wait!...You and Tony?_ " Brie could practically hear the smirk in her sister's tone.  
" **Goodbye** , Trice!"

Brie hangs up and tosses the phone aside, turning to lie on her side.

Her and Tony? 

…Yeah…

Tony comes out of the bathroom, in his ripped up jeans and tank top, wiping his hands through a towel.

She smiles at him, loving the idea of getting used to seeing him come out of a shower, looking fresh and clean,

and smiling admirably at her the way he was right now.

Not to mention, the showing biceps.

She pats the spot next to her on the bed. He discards the towel and heads to lay beside her as she scooted in.

As soon as his back flattened on the mattress, he exhaled in sharp pain, then sighed in physical relief.

He placed an arm over her head. She pulled closely to him, resting her head on his shoulder, hand lightly on his chest, and bare leg on his. He placed his hand on her shoulder, rubbing up and down the soft fabric of the robe.

They shut their eyes and exhale.

It felt so natural, so comfortable, being near one another, in each other's arms, somehow certain they were safe.

She felt his arc-reactor beneath her palm, and traced its form with her fingertips curiously.

Her eyes squint irritably, remembering something of vast importance. "Ohh," she whines.  
"What?" he asks worriedly.  
"I kinda lost my suit back at the Mandarin's. Think it's still in one piece?" she asks doubtfully.

He cocks a curious eyebrow, tilts his head to the head piece he laid on the table across.

"Jarvis, can you locate Brie's suit?" he asks.  
 _"Yes, sir."_  
"Is it still in one piece?"  
 _"Yes, sir."_  
"Can you link to it, send it over to the hotel roof?"  
 _"Of course, sir."_

"There you go," he reassured her.

Brie smiles brightly, impressed by how easily he'd fixed it for her. She cuddled against him, and Tony shut his eyes once more, resting his check on her still cool hair, a soft, content smile, plastered across his face.

XXXXX

Exhaustion wore them down, and the peacefulness of the moment paved a clear path for sleep, shortly lived, at that, for only thirty minutes later, Jarvis notifies their arrival.

Tony wakes up first and shuts Jarvis up. He looks down to see Brie still in his arm, rising and falling softly with every breath she took, and he found himself wishing he could see her face.

He didn't want to wake her up. Just because he barely slept, didn't mean others should too. At least that was how he saw it.

He climbed up, called a car, ordered clothes to the rooms, Trice's and his, then parked the boat himself near a platform.

He then went back down. Brie's semi-folded clothes at the other end of the room caught his attention.

He then turned to her sleeping form in the towel still, but her face shooed away all rational thoughts. He crouched down beside her, and observed her peaceful features admirably.

His hand reached over, and fingers brushed aside locks of loose hair from her face.

She shifted slightly, and her eyes fluttered open, like butterflies spreading their wings, causing him to involuntarily smile at the sight.

"Hey," he calls quietly.  
"Hey," she smiles, shutting her eyes once more as he continued to stroke her cheek. "Are we there yet?" she asks curiously.  
"Yeah, we're here…And…not that you don't look **stunning** in a bathrobe," he starts. She opens her eyes at his words, both flattered by them, and amused by the fact that he seemed awfully on edge by it. "But I figured you'd wanna change."  
"Mmm," she utters thoughtfully. "Guess I should."

She pushes to a sit-up position. Tony stands and backs away for her to rise. She heads for her clothes by the edge.

She turns to him, smirking mischievously. She twirls her finger in a 'turn' motion. His heart jumps in realization, and the need to oppose, but he turns anyways.

It was maddening, how badly he wanted to turn back, but he didn't.

A minute later he hears her footsteps nearing him, and turns alas as she fixes her shirt tiredly, washing a hand through her somewhat dried hair.

"Shall we?" she asks.  
"After you."

XXXXX

Tony and Brie climb out of the boat. He lends her his hand and she takes it graciously. They link arms all the way to the car, fairly content with each other's company.

In the car, they sit leaned against one another as if for support, as their eyelids weighed down, and exhausted bodies threatened to give in to sleep.

Reaching the hotel, they are greeted warmly, and each handed a card-key to their rooms. Brie was to stay with her sibling.

They take the elevator to the top floor, and Tony walks her to her room.

They stop. "Well, this is me," she says, turning to him.  
"Yeah."

The fact that they actually had to part sinks in, and their bodies tense in reluctance.

They were close, close enough to divert their attention from parting, to just each other.

Their eyes simultaneously turn to one another's lips. They only ever kissed in haste, and with an ulterior motive.

Not this time.

In that same instant, they both pushed in, diminishing what little distance was left between them, and allowing their longing lips to lock ferociously in ever passion.

He embraces her tightly, and she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him as closely as possible.

Their hands set fire wherever they touched one another. Their minds felt light in the moment, and hearts raced madly in so much more than just lust.

It was inexplicable, the way they made each other feel, in that very moment.

Inexplicable.

Suddenly, the door to Brie's room opens. Tony and Brie break apart slowly in caution. Trice stands at the threshold, stuttering nervously and flushing red, the sight catching her off guard.

It takes them a moment to regain their focus, and acknowledge Trice's presence. Brie smirks, licking her lips and washing a hand through her hair as Tony smiles awkwardly at Trice, who folds her arms in realization.

He clears his throat. "Beatrice," he notes casually.  
"Tony," she retorts.  
"Right," he states. Brie turns to him. His eyes lock with her, and for a second, the world around them fades again. "I'm…gonna go now…Goodnight, Brie," he smiles softly.  
"Night, Tony," she says happily.

He turns to walk away. She watches him leave. Her sister too. He opens the door that lied a few ways from them, and turns to lock eyes with hers once more, before finally heading in.

Brie exhales in disappointment, then turns to her sister, who was eyeing her expectantly, as if implying something obvious with her eyes.

"What?" Brie asks her irritably, pushing to get past her into the room. Trice rolls her eyes playfully and closes the door.

Brie eyes around. Of course it was lavish. She smiles.

"First off," Trice starts, strolling to her sibling and engulfing her in a tight hug, surprising her slightly. "I'm so glad you're okay," Trice breathes. Brie smiles and hugs her back in relief.  
"Glad you're okay too, BT." Trice's smile brightens.  
"Okay. And second off," she pulls back, holding Brie by the shoulders. "Tony Stark?! Seriously?!" Brie furrows her eyebrows at her in utter confusion, and slight offense.  
"What's wrong with Tony?!"  
"Well…he kinda has, you know, a reputation…with women," Trice says worriedly. A look of realization falls upon Brie, then dismiss.

She pulls out of her sister's grasp, and flops down on the bed edge, legs dangling on the floor. "Well, most were blonde bombshells who were looking for a hot fling, Trice…No offense," she notes at her sibling's blonde hair.  
"Some taken!" Trice exclaims with crossed arms. Brie flops back down.  
"Anyways, it's not like that," Brie states firmly, mulling it over herself.

It just wasn't like that. Not with him. Not with everything that had happened between them.

She could tell the difference; she was a player herself once upon a time.

This wasn't it.

"How do you know?" Trice asks doubtfully.

Trice was never entirely aware what was happening in Brie's life. Even before the household fell apart, Brie was always the picture of perfection and protection for her sister. Less now than before, but still there.

"I just do," Brie replies simply.

Trice takes a moment. She trusted Brie, that was undoubtable, though at times she questioned her courses of action, she trusted her, sometimes blindly.

And, she wasn't entirely wrong. If there was one thing she'd noticed, it was the way Tony eyed her sister. It **was** different. Not that she would know much anyways.

Trice observes her sibling once more, then suddenly furrows her eyebrows. "Did you shower?!" she asks in shock. Brie grins at the memory and the implication in her sister's voice.  
"Yeah," she replies, tilting her head and spotting the bags placed on a chair in the corner.  
" **With** Tony?!" Brie laughs out, rising to her feet difficulty.  
"He wishes."

Brie walks to the bags. She opens them up to find sets of clothes, including a pajama. She smiles.

After changing, Trice follows suit.

Though exhausted, Brie grabs a bag of nuts off the counter, flops onto her bed and opens it, turning her full attention to her sibling seated on the edge of her own bed.

"So," Brie starts. Trice, who was lost in thought, turns to her. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Brie asks seriously, tossing a nut into her mouth. Trice furrows her eyebrows at her sibling. "What happened the past two weeks," Brie explains.

A look of realization mixed with grimace crossed Trice's face.

What happened the past two weeks?

"…There's…not much to say," she states as if uncertainly, eyes fixated afar.

That was quite the lie, and Brie knew.

There was, indeed, not much to say. Nothing she'd say would express how she felt during that long duration of those quiet,

 **pressuring**

two weeks,

especially the first few days.

Those first few days…

She was in such distraught. She didn't know what to do, how she'd even get out.

But she knew not to give in.

She wondered if her family would know she was missing, if they'd look for her. And how long would she be gone till that would happen?

She cried herself to sleep most nights, trapped, alone, with no foretold tomorrow.

And though she never gave in, she was close.

Brie knew her sister was holding back a much darker truth, but she didn't push.

It was in the past now. Trice didn't need to relive it.

Brie smiles at her sibling.

Two weeks. Though she looked worn out, Brie knew she fought back stubbornly.

"I'm proud of you," Brie states firmly. Trice turn to her, surprised by her words. Her heart jumps. "You could have given him what he wanted.

You didn't.

I'm really proud of you."

Trice grins sheepishly, blushing in flattery. Her sister watches her in content. Trice turns to her once more. "…Thanks, Brie…It means a lot, coming from you," she tells, slightly tearing up.

She needed that. Really. She needed someone to tell her that holding back was the right thing to do, that she wasn't being foolish.

And making her older sister proud, that was a whole other patch of joy.

Brie winks at her, tossing a handful of nuts into her mouth. "Now get some sleep. We're flying with Tony to Malibu tomorrow," Brie tells, placing the bag on the side table and peeling the blanket aside.

Trice furrows her eyebrows. "He lives in New York. Why's he flying us **there**?!" she asks in utter confusion and slight irritation.  
"A lot's happened in two weeks, Trice. Tony has business there, along with a friend in the hospital," Brie explains, getting under the covers.

Trice process her answer. Once satisfied, she mimics her sibling and gets into bed.

XXXXXXXXXX


	10. 10: The Story

The next morning, at around twelve, breakfast gets sent to the girls' room. They are notified of departure after two hours, and were delivered their personal belongings that were taken back at the Mandarin's, per Tony's request.

Brie was also informed that her suit had already been put in the plane.

Tony really does think of everything.

The previous night, before sleeping, Tony had called up Snow and informed her that he was well and fine and would be heading back in a few days. She is pleased to hear this, and, because he asked, she fills him in on what she and Loki had been doing while he was away, which wasn't much.

At one-forty-five, Tony is out their door, knocking. Brie opens up, fully dressed in one of the outfits he'd sent over, which were, of course, bought from the most expensive of shops around.

She'd picked the casual, white button up, and undid the first two buttons, along with a pair of black slacks and shoes.

There were different, better outfits he was sure, but he figured it wouldn't catch her eye. She worked better in the comfy, flexible stuff, and he far from found that undermining.

"Morning," he smiles admirably. She grins, foolishly happy to see him.  
"Morning."

Trice walks over to them somewhat awkwardly. Tony smiles at her in greet, and she smiles back.

"We ready to go?" he then asks. The sisters share a glance as if for conformation, then turn to Tony once more.  
"Yeah," Brie tells.

As they stroll down the hall, Tony turns to Brie walking beside him. "So, with a deadly weapon running through your system, how are you feeling?" he cocks an eyebrow.

The question catches her off guard, but she catches the concern hidden behind humor in his eyes, and her heart clenches in the slightest of her own fear.

"Fine, I guess," she replies. Trice withers in guilt from beside her sibling. Tony notes Brie's tone.  
"This mean you plan on keeping it?" he asks warily. She eyes him doubtfully.  
"Do I have a choice?"

At that, Tony turns to Trice. She notes his attention as she herself thought hastily. Slowly, Trice nods. Brie notes Tony's gaze, and turns to her sibling as well.

"It can be reverse-engineered. I can do it, but I'll need a lot of equipment and material," she explains as they descend the elevator.

Brie washes a hesitant hand through her almost always loose, straight, hair locks. Tony nudges her shoulder softly. "Hey," he calls. She turns her gaze to his. "Say the word, and we'll get it done," he tells firmly.

Brie processes his words. She eyes him gratefully. "Yeah, absolutely," Trice smiles from beside her. Brie smiles at them both.  
"Awe! You guuuys! Stop iiit," she feigns shyness. They chuckle.

The three are then guided to the plane. A few more jokes fly about. When down and inside, the Smiths sit opposite Tony, quite comfortable with their luxuries ride.

Trice jumps at the chance to ask. "Okay, I've gotta know! How in the **world** did you two end up teaming up?! I mean, I know Brie's been obsessed with you lately," she starts. Tony's and Brie's eyes widen, his in amusement and slight shock, and hers in utter bewilderment. Brie hurriedly interrupts her sibling.  
"I'm not **obsessed**!" she insists. Tony grins at her as she grows red with embarrassment.  
" **Really**? You know **everything** about him! Your suit is **based** on **his**! And you think **all** his projects are great!" Trice states.  
"Okay! First of all, I know everything about **a lot** of people! My suit **isn't** entirely based on his! And his projects **are** plausible!" she defends.  
"I don't blame you for being attracted to me, Brie. It's totally understandable," he smirks. She turns to him in disbelief, then glares irritably.  
"Wow! Tony. I think your head just expanded a few diameters," she notes in sarcasm. He grins.  
"So how **did** you two meet?" Trice repeats.  
"Well, let's see, I believe it started when your lovely sister decided to break into my house, hack into my AI, kick my ass, and rob me!" he smiles.  
"Well, everybody's just throwing around accusations today, aren't we?" she states coyly as Trice processes his words and turns to her sister in shock. "Are you forgetting the part where I saved your drowning ass?!"  
"I was just getting to that," he assures in amusement.  
"You were **drowning**?!" Trice asks in shock.  
"Tell her **why** , Tony," Brie insists mischievously. Tony rolls his eyes.  
"I may or may not have threatened a terrorist," he admits.  
"Mhmm," she cocks an eyebrow. He smirks. "Jarvis told me they blew up his house. I saved him and took him to the barn," Brie tells.  
"Ben's barn?" Trice asks.  
"Yeah."  
"By the way, you two need to call Peter, tell him you guys are okay. He was worried sick," Tony says seriously. They listen intently. Brie then smiles.  
"Looks like you two did some bonding," she says. Tony smiles as well.  
"Yeah. After you locked me up and went on a suicide mission!" he exclaims quite angrily.  
"Your suit wasn't working! If you'd have come, you'd have been **dead**!" she defends seriously. He opens his mouth to protest, then shuts it in sour acknowledgment.  
"Ah, still! You shouldn't have gone alone," he insists.  
"You know I had to," she tells.

They grow into awkward silence, and Trice feels guilty once more. She then clears her throat.

"So, how did you find us?" she asks Tony. He turns to her, absorbs the questions and sighs from tension as Brie inhales as well.  
"I already knew where she was going…At first I…wasn't sure what I'd do…The suit still wasn't ready…Then, Peter told me something that…sorta pushed me forward," he notes seriously. Brie turns at his tone curiously. "He told me that…you didn't believe in the suit…

you believed in…me,"

he smiles slightly. Brie's heart starts to race in both nervousness

and something else.

She scratches her head, breaking eye contact and attempting to hide the blushing. "Hope that didn't feed into your ego, Tony," she says. He chuckles lightly as Trice smiles.  
"Just a little," he retorts. She cocks an eyebrow. "Anyways, I built a bunch of mini-guns, broke into the place…I, also, may have gotten myself temporarily held hostage," he says.  
"What?!" Brie exclaims.  
" **But** , the suit was ready! It came, and I saved **both** of you!" Tony insists. Brie exhales tiredly.  
"Yeah, then **you** drugged me," she turns to her sister, shocking her with the sudden accusation. "And you **left me** ," she turns to Tony.  
"You left me first!"  
"Well, that sounds…romantic," Trice smiles in sarcasm.  
"It was, actually," Tony smirks, eyeing Brie in hint. She glares playfully at him.

The rest of the plane-ride goes by smoothly. They have dinner, swap stories, and manage to get really comfortable around one another.

Trice came around the idea that Tony wasn't as bad as she'd thought he'd be, and was looking forward to the idea of him and her sister getting together.

When they finally landed, they separate paths, quite reluctantly at that. But they would meet soon the day after to extract the Extremis out of Brie.

XXXXX

The next day, after checking up on Happy and telling him everything, Tony readies to meet the girls at the company.

He shows Trice the lab she'd be working in, told her to ask for whatever she needed. Trice assured that she'd be ready within two hours or so, so Tony takes Brie, who looked awfully pale, out for some air.

The balcony was spacious, and empty, shaded by a roof, and looking out into the city. The air was cool and breezy.

About to ask if she was okay, she beats him to a question. "So, are you heading back to New York?" she asks curiously, evidently reluctant. It takes him a moment to acknowledge the question.  
"Uh, yeah…" he said gloomily, as if suddenly realizing that would mean leaving her. She nods carefully.

It was as if they were incapable of fully absorbing that very true fact.

He rests his arms on the metallic rail as she leans on it with one elbow, turned to him.

"You know, I have to," he sighs. She eyes him painfully. "Snow…and Loki," he says absently. Brie furrows her eyebrows at the last name.  
"Loki?" she asks in confusion. Tony turns to her, just then realizing she didn't know.

Damn…

"Oh, uh, yeah," he winces. She widens her eyes.  
"Loki. As in Thor's brother…as in the guy that tried to take over the planet!" she starts to shout. He moves hastily, placing his hands on her shoulders.  
"Okay! I know…Look…I normally don't slip, when it comes to stuff this important, well, actually, I do. Look, the point is, it came out, cause…I feel like I can…trust…you," he says heavily. She listens intently, heart starting to race, and a smile crawling up her face. "So, can I trust you to keep this quiet, while I explain it to you over coffee?" he asks slyly.  
"…Milkshake. Chocolate," she bargains. He smiles.  
"Done."

XXXXX

"Okay, so…Before we start, there's someone you should know, that you shouldn't know about," Tony starts in amusement as the waiter in the company's cafeteria serves them their drinks. Brie cocks a fairly curious eyebrow.

Tony tells her about Fury, and S.H.I.E.L.D, and the fact that he knew about her, and was the one to get Tony to look her up.

He then explained briefly what the tesseract was, where it came from, and how Loki used it to first come to earth, then stole it.

That was when the Avengers were tasked with finding him, excluding Snow. He said that Fury only brought her in when Loki was apprehended.

He said that they weren't informed of Snow before, or her abilities. He listed her abilities, and stated that she claimed Loki had been brainwashed.

When Loki escaped, she helped stop him, and proved to be the most powerful of them all, and much calmer as well.

He also stated that he personally thought the two had a forbidden love thing going on, which Brie completely agreed with.

After the war had ended, Thor had taken Loki back to Asgard, and a while later he came back, asking Snow for help, cause the council had decided to execute Loki.

"So, she went to Asgard, and somehow convinced a council of **gods** that their fellow **god** was brainwashed?!" she asks in utter bewilderment.  
"Okay, technically, they're not actual gods. I mean, they eat, they sleep, they make ridiculous mistakes…and they have a tendency to brood," Tony states off the top of living with Loki. "But, no. Odin told her it wouldn't be enough, so she switched it up, and suggested banishment. She made it look like a crueler punishment, when, really, he's sitting in the tallest tower in New York, eating pancakes for breakfast, and making out with Snow," Tony smirks.  
"W-why again is he living with **you**?"  
"Well, cause Nick didn't think keeping the God of Mischief in a small town, living in a mini-apartment, amongst a lot of people, was a bright idea," he explains. "So I told them he'd move in with me, and that both I and Snow would be keeping an eye on him."  
"Why would you do **that**?!"

"… **Because** …

I saw it…

the fear Snow said he felt…I don't know, I just…thought it was right." Brie eyes him curiously.

There was something about how considerate he was, how his heart was seemingly always up his sleeve that was…heart-warming.

"Besides, I'm trying to get the whole team to move in. One down, five to go," he smiles dismissively. Brie processes, then nods in understanding.  
"…What about Snow's real estate company?"  
"She works from home. Occasionally flies back." Brie nods once more.

She then smiles. "So, what's it like, living with God of Mischief?" Tony grins.  
"Well, the dude's as quiet and cranky as a cat, but, putting aside his irritating sense of sarcasm, he's not so bad. More sense-full than his brother that's for sure."

"Mister Stark," a voice calls. They turn to see one of the staff members. "We're ready."

XXXXXXXXXX


	11. 11: Can't Part

In the elevator, Tony turns to Brie, who looked warily tense beside him. "You okay?" he asks, nudging her shoulder.  
"Mhm," she lets out. He nods doubtfully.  
"You're scared," he notes. She turns to him.  
"I'm not scared," she insists.  
"Hey, I'm not judging. It's okay," he assures softly. Her mask falls and she grows grim, looking away. She chuckles harshly.  
"It's ridiculous. I can take a bullet, but this," she draws.  
"This is different. It's okay to be scared. But hey," he stands in front of her, pulling her chin up to meet her eyes. "We're gonna be right there with you…You're not going through this alone…I promise," he tells firmly.

Her heart clenches in admiration, fear, and gratitude all at once, too many combined emotions, she tears up, smiling at him lovingly. He smiled back, even though it killed him, seeing her this way.

Now **he** was scared.

The elevator beeps and stops.

It was time.

XXXXX

From the outer side of the glass, stood Trice and Tony, while, inside, the nurses strapped Brie in, and prepared the room.

Tony balances himself from leg to leg impatiently. He turns to Trice, who was pulling stressfully at her lip. "This is gonna work, right?" he asks worriedly. It takes her a moment to acknowledge his question, she then nods ethically.  
"Of course, yeah," she tells. Tony nods semi-contently.  
"And…how is she gonna be…when it's over?"  
"She'll be…a little worn down…but she's tough. Always has been," Trice smiles in reminisce.  
"Oh?"

Trice turns to him, mulling over telling him.

Why the heck not?

"She's the one who managed to kick our drunk-ass father out of the house," Trice tells bitterly. Tony widens his eyes in shock. "She was the only one who ever stood against him. No matter…how bad he'd get," she draws, looking away as she attempted to shake off her haunting past.

Tony listens intently. "I was seventeen. I was unemployed. Mom never had a job, so Brie left to find one…a month later she started sending over money," Trice notes proudly.

Tony's thoughts falter for a moment. It seemed Trice was unaware of her sibling's criminal record.

But in that moment it mattered little to him too. Somehow he'd never expected this would be how she'd started out. And yet, it only succeeded in drawing him closer to her than he'd thought possible.

"She kept the house up for years, till I got a job, and we shared the burden," Trice resumes. "So, yeah. She'll pull through, without a doubt," she finishes, smiling confidently now, and even Tony was further assured.

She was so strong…and smart…and **gorgeous**.

But, so? There were plenty of women with those same qualities, even Snow.

But…Brie was different. How? He wasn't sure,

she just was.

Not Pepper, nor Snow, no one ever had made him feel what he was feeling just then, even if he couldn't explain it.

And then it hit him.

He'd be leaving. He had to, but…

he wouldn't see her again…

Could he?

Panic rises in his chest.

He really wouldn't see her again.

I mean, he would, but it wouldn't be the same…

He just found her…

He couldn't just walk away…

He couldn't.

XXXXX

Two hours later, it was over. And for those two hours, the Stark had worked madly to find a solution. He made a whole goddamn plan, and he would tell her, wishing heartedly that she would agree.

But he wouldn't push.

She was inside, lying on the bed, resting after the procedure, which was thankfully successful. He waltzed in, take-out bag in hand.

The Smith immediately smiles upon seeing him. "Hey," he greets.  
"Hey," she calls happily. He pulls over a wheeled chair and sits over next to her.  
"I got you…a cheeseburger," he smiles, handing her the bag. She smirks.  
"You know the way to my heart, Tony," she says, taking it. He smirks at that, overly taking it to heart.

He starts.

"So, uh. There's this…garage I own, that could really use a manager," he says weirdly. She turns to him in slight confusion as she took a bite out of the sandwich.  
"And?"  
"And, I figured, you'd be perfect for the part."  
"…In…New York?"  
"Yeah."  
"…W…What brought this up?...What's going on?" she asks, still confused. He clearly didn't think this well through. He'd have to wing it.  
"Well, I know you've been having trouble with your landlord," she widens her eyes, "and that the garage hasn't been paying well."

He looked her up?!

Wait…

Her face mirrors sudden realization.

She discards the burger. "What is this really about, Tony?" she asks seriously.

Busted.

 _'_ _Oh, screw it!'_ he thought. "Okay, look," he starts, taking her hand in his. She eyes him intently, heart speeding evidently at his touch and the way he spoke.

Tony could not believe how difficult it was to organize his thoughts, his words, in that moment, but he spoke, blandly honest.

"…You're…

amazing,"

Brie widens her eyes at him. The way he was looking at her was driving her crazy. "There's something here, and I know you feel it too…I don't wanna walk away from that…

Come with me…"

Brie is at loose for words. A long moment of silence passed.

"You…kind of have to say something," Tony says sheepishly, causing her to chuckle as he smirked nervously, disbelieving how beautiful she was when she smiled.

Brie brushes her free hand through her hair, exhaling sharply. "I don't know, Tony," she tells honestly.

It was so hard to process what he'd so suddenly suggested, along with accepting his confession.

She knew, she felt the same way. It was crazy, and it happened all too fast. And now, to think of running away with him. She felt so conflicted, unable to acknowledge the possible risks, or benefits. Moreover, the actual fact of his departure was freaking her out.

"Okay. Tell me what's bothering you, and we'll deal with it. Off the top of your head. What?" he tells.  
"…Well…Where would I stay?"  
"Well, you can move into the tower," she was about to protest against that. " **Or** I could find you an apartment," he tells instead.  
"And you'd pay the rent," she notes irritably, clearly against that as well.  
"You could pay your own rent, if you take the job," he tells.

She was coming around.

"And, you know. You could come over. We could build stuff. You could meet Loki. Maybe make friends with Snow. You look like you could use a friend," he tells. She cocks an eyebrow at that. "You know what I mean!...Besides. We'd have so much fun if you moved in with me. It'd be easier too. That way, you wouldn't have to drive over. You'd just walk down, and oh! There's the lab! And there's handsome, charming Tony…shirtless," he grins, causing her to laugh out.

Their laughter falters, and they simply observe one another, as if they were all they could see.

A worker comes in and informs Tony that he was needed. He nods. Tony releases her hand and rises. That lone release only helped in confirming the alternative possibility of her refusal.

"I have to go. There's a car outside for when you're ready to go…I'm leaving after tomorrow. Call me if you change your mind," he tells, then leaves.

She watches him vanish across a corner, and falls into thought.

For hours, she thought, while she was getting dressed, in the car, when she got home with her sister. She actually told her, cause she herself couldn't think straight.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Trice asks her, sitting on the adjacent couch.  
"I don't know!" Brie whines, falling back on the couch. "I mean, on one hand…I like being independent, even if it's not so great right now, you know, but, relying on someone else… **irritates** me," she explains. Trice nods in complete understanding. "…But…on the other hand…Oh my god, I think I love him!" she exclaims tiredly.  
"You do?!"  
"I **don't** know!"  
"Okay! Okay! I see the problem…Look, you want my opinion?"  
"Nooo. I just wanted you to sit there and **watch** me!"  
"Sarcasm won't solve it!" Brie rolls her eyes. "Okay…I think you should go…"  
"…You do?"  
"Yeah."  
"…Why?" Brie asks suspiciously.  
"Well, because. I think it's a good opportunity. And-"  
"And you hate the garage."  
"I don't hate it!"  
"You always have."  
"That's not true. I just thought you were better off doing something… **bigger**!"  
"Bigger?"  
"Yeah! Brie, you're really smart. You've got a strong personality. You could do so much better than **this**! The way I see it, **you'd** be working, getting paid, and living in your own place. I don't see how Tony's related to any of that," Trice tells.

Brie takes a moment to think it over.

Trice wasn't wrong.

"What about…moving in with him?" Brie asks. Trice furrows her eyebrows at her.  
"What about it?"  
"…I don't know…"  
"…Brie…Do you **want** to move in with him?"  
"…Well…he's…getting the whole team to move in anyways. And he was really persistent."  
"And you want to."  
"…Yeah. I do. Okay! I want to!"  
"Okay! Relax!...What about the whole independent thing?!"  
"I can move out whenever I want to."  
"And if things go bad between the two of you?"  
"…They wouldn't."  
"If they did?!"  
"Then I'd move out!"  
"So you wouldn't fly all the way back here?"  
"Why would I do that?!"  
"So you'd manage to live in New York with him around?!"  
"Hey, the man is **always** around! On tv. In the news. On the web. He's always around! Being in New York doesn't mean I have to see him. Unless I go to a party, which is, thankfully, something I highly despise…people…" she grimaces.  
"Well, looks like you've got it all sorted out."  
"…Yeah…I do…"  
"So, you'll call him?"  
"…Yeah…I will."

XXXXXXXXXX


	12. Author's Note

Okay, so! That was part one. Part two will basically be the moving in, and everything Brie experiences while living with Tony.

Part three will take into Avengers: Age of Ultron, where Brie becomes an ****official**** Avenger!

There is so much more to come! Stay tuned, and don't forget to check out my other stories.

And, if you wanna learn more about Snow and Loki, read 'The Choices We Make' in my 'Published' section!

:) Thanks for reading! 3

Don't forget to tell me what you think in the comments!


End file.
